FateNegima!
by TheDilettante
Summary: After the events of Heaven's Feel "normal" ending, Shirou wounds up in the campus of Mahora! Join him as he becomes an assistant teacher to Class 3A and as he tries to get back home. Shirou-centric. Chapter 1 revised! A bit AU.
1. I'm alive?

**Ok...I decided to rewrite the chapter after a reviewer informed me about the Heaven's Feel ending.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I remember destroying the Holy Grail, and I thought that I would've died from the blacklash from the deterioration of the magical artifact. However, I still noticed that my body felt a bit more...heavy, like it was becoming a sword, or maybe it was just the swords sticking out of my body because of the Reality Marble.

Perhaps it was both.

Sakura...she must be waiting for me. With that in my mind, I looked around the room.

It appeared to be an office of some sort. Magical artifacts were put up on the walls; at first sight, they appeared to just be antiques. The main desk had a plaque on it: Konoe Konoemon. The name irked me at first, but I put it out of my mind.

That's when I noticed the man sitting at the desk. He was an old man, with a long white beard and large eyebrows. The only hair on his head was the lone white ponytail. His eyes appeared to be closed, but it was apparent that he could still see when he asked, "Who are you?"

I stood silent at this question. I quickly devised a way I could leave the room. There was a window right behind the man; if I reinforced myself, I could jump out the window without hurting myself too much. Then I could collect my thoughts on the situation.

Just when I was ready to make my escape, a door behind me opened.

"Headmaster, I have something to ask you," A glasses wearing man walked into the room followed by a young child. "Who are you?"

The glasses man had short cut hair. His poise was relaxed yet ready to fight like a trained warrior.

The young child had reddish-brown hair. He had a long wooden staff on his back; he appeared nervous as he followed the glasses man inside.

That was when I noticed the prana concentration in the room.

All of the people had large amounts of prana(I deduced that they were maguses of some sort.), but the old man has the most prana, which surprised me.

Immediately I reinforced myself and jumped through the window, leaving shards of glass in my wake.

"Ohohoho! That was very interesting!" Konoemon said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Flashback**

_He was resting in his office until suddenly, a bright light sined in the room. When the light disappeared, in its place was a man._

_The man was wearing casual clothes, and his head was a peculiar red color, unusual for a Japanese which he appeared to be. He was covered in swords; actually, the swords were sticking out of his body. His left arm appeared to be slightly longer than his other arm; it was also darker and covered with a red cloth(the Shroud)._

**End**

"Who was that Headmaster?" Takamichi Takahata asked a bit frantically. He was surprised that a red haired man suddenly jumped through the window.

"Was he here for something?" Negi Springfield asked.

"Oh I dont' know! But luckily, I can feel his magic signature, so we can get some answers from him! Send for those three, will you?" Konoemon replied.

The magic signature that the mysterious man had was strange to say the least.

'It feels like...swords!" Konoemon thought.

When I jumped out the window, I could see where I was. It was a campus of sorts; there were many school buildings as well as apartments and a shopping area.

It was like a whole city in a single campus.

As I was running, I figured out from a sign that this place was named Mahora. I didn't really matter at this point, as I took refuge in a wooded area. As I rested, the swords that were sticking out of my body began to disappear, most likely from Gaia rejecting them.

"So...I guess I'm not in Fuyuki City anymore," I thought to myself. "I may have been teleported to another dimension, by the looks of it."

I would've thought some more on my predicament, but I felt some magic signatures coming my way. One in particular was coming very fast.

Suddenly, a bullet grazed my cheek. I felt blood slide down my neck, but as quickly as the wound came, it disappeared. I quickly got into a fighting position where I could trace at any time.

Three people burst into the clearing.

One had clothes on like a ninja, another wielded a sword, and yet another carried a large sniper rifle.

Did I mention that they were all middle school girls?

"The Headmaster requests that you return so you can be asked questions," the swordswoman commanded, assuming a sword stance.

"You should return, you appear to be no match for us, de gozaru," the ninja mused with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate him, he jumped out of the window and he doesn't appear winded," the gun wielder warned.

Then, an unseen signal was given, and the two girls attacked while the sniper jumped back.

In my head, in an imaginary place that I went to whenever I used my magecraft, I felt as though an invisible gun had just been cocked. The hammer clicked, as it was pulled back to its firing position. Then it with a thought it was released, driving down on the imaginary bullet in my mind.

_Trace on._

Two gleaming pian-dao, enormous Chinese sabers, appeared in my hands. The one in my left hand was black, so black that it seemed to drink in the dim light of the forest, another shadow amongst shadows. The one in my right was gleaming white, so bright that it was like a moon beam carving its way through the night. They were Kanshou and Bakuya. They were Noble Phantasms artifacts of age and legend, incarnations of power given shape by the dreams of man, accumulated through the ages. They fit into my hands like missing pieces of my body, simple extensions of my limbs.

I quickly parried the katana wielding girl's slash with Kanshou and blocked the kunai strike with Bakuya.

"Ara? Where did these swords come from?" the ninja girl asked, with a little surprise.

"It doesn't matter now! Take him down!" the swordswoman rushed me along with the ninja.

I quickly did a spin attack, knocking both girls into trees, and knocking them out. That only left the sniper.

A shot rang through the clearing, and I dived for cover.

I quickly judged what I could use to stop the sniper girl.

_Trace on._

I jumped out so I could catch the sniper before she could fire. I quickly looked around...THERE!

"Enkidu!" I yelled mentally as I rose my hand up to the sky.

Before she could fire, chains appeared from the heavens. They swirled around her and binded her. Luckily, I used a very, very downgraded version of Enkidu, so she wasn't hurt that much.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be captured now," I muttered, feeling a bit more exhausted than usual; my od was drained a lot more than it should've been, must be the side effects from destroying the Grail. But that doesn't matter right now, I had to get back to Sakura!

I felt another presence behind me.

"Sorry for this," a voice said.

It was the glasses man from earlier!

Before I could do anything, I was hit from behind, and I saw darkness.

* * *

_"Hey sempai," I woke up to see Sakura in front of me, however I couldn't move._

_"Sakura!" I struggled, forced my brain to get my body to move, but it would not respond._

_"I'm waiting for you, but it doesn't look like you're going to come back..." Sakura looked down._

_"No, I will! SAKURA!" I yelled._

_But Sakura already turned around and disappeared before I could stop her._

* * *

I woke up in a nurse's office, most likely the one at the school on campus. The glasses man was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Yo, sorry for that earlier, but you were getting a bit dangerous," He said while rubbing his neck nervously. "Oh, I'm Takahata Takamichi," He introduced himself as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

Though I narrowed my eyes at his statement, I decided that the safest course right now would be to gain the peoples' trust. "I'm Emiya Shirou." I shook his hand.

"Strong grip," I mused to myself.

I could tell by Takahata's expression that he thought my grip was strong also.

"Well, I could sit here and ask you question, but let's go to the Headmaster, he wanted to see you anyways," Takahata announced as he got up. "You can stand and walk now, yes?"

I nodded and followed him. We passed through some halls, which made me realize the size of this school, this campus. We eventually ended up in front of a large door, probably the Headmaster's room.

We entered the room, to reveal the same old man I saw earlier, along with the three girls and the young boy.

"Ohohoho! So you are back I see," The old man said with an obvious mischievous tone.

I looked at the three girls, but they seemed alright, despite the glares that they gave me.

"Are you three alright? I hope I didn't hurt you much back there," I asked, being the Ally of Justice that I was. All their expressions softened a little after my statement, which meant that they really were alright.

"Yes, we're alright, thank you for your concern," The swordswoman bowed.

"I'm glad that I didn't hurt you three too much," I bowed to the trio.

"Can I ask what you did back there?" The ninja asked, with a slight purse of the lips.

"Yes, it would also be nice if you told us how you got here also," Konoe-san said.

I looked at the people in the room, and their expressions told me that they would wait until I spilled, so I took a breath, and told my story.

I told them a watered down version of the story; no point of telling them EVERY single thing that happened. I basically covered how I got up to this point and how I destroyed the Holy Grail and was supposed to die. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I ended up being transported to a different dimension, which is how I came to arrive here.

The young boy Negi Springfield was crying by the end of my story. "That was so sad, Shirou-san! I had no idea one could go through such hardships on one's own!" He cried out while grasping my hand with two of his own.

"Hahahah..." I said while rubbing the back of my hand with my left hand, Archer's old one.

The sniper noticed that arm. "Emiya-san, I couldn't help but notice your left arm..."

I looked at my left arm.

Kotomine attached this arm when I lost mine during the War. It was a "foreign substance" that shouldn't have been on my arm; Kotomine attached it by opposing the natural Providence, though normally this method would not have succeeded. The seal on it, the Shroud of Martin, which kept Archer's circuits from connecting to my body.

"A...friend gave me this arm..." I said wistfully as I stared at my arm.

The dark-skinned Tatsumiya-san nodded.

"But, Emiya-san, you still did not answer my question," The ninja Nagase-san commented. "Exactly how were you able to make swords appear out of thin air?"

I decided to reveal a little bit of how I could "summon" the swords.

"It's called...tracing," I said. "It's a branch off of projection, but I can basically analyze a structure and create it from my mind, but I'm best with swords or things like that."

Everyone's eyes were almost bursting out of their faces.

"Ohoho! Sounds interesting! Could you maybe show a demonstration?" Konoe-san asked, obviously intrigued at this point.

I nodded since most of the people already saw the two swords Kanshou and Bakuya before.

_Trace on._

The two swords appeared in my hands, and they felt as if they had always been there in my hands.

The men in the room became slackjawed from the act that I did.

"A-are you a mage?" Negi Springfield asked.

"I do not know if I am a mage, but I am what is known as a magus, so I guess you can say I am, in a sense," I replied, gaining a nod from Negi.

"Is there a limit to what you can...trace?" Takahata asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, yes, there are some things that I cannot project," I answered his question which lightened his expression a little bit.

The Headmaster's however, was more serious. He was studying the blades, as if he had seen them somewhere.

"Emiya-san, may I ask the names of the swords?" Konoe-san asked with a serious tone.

"The name of these swords are: Kanshou and Bakuya," I lifted the black and white dual blades respectively.

"Ah, those are some legendary blades there, Emiya-san," The old man replied with a smile. "The legend is that the blacksmith, Kanshou created these swords in grief after his wife, Bakuya, threw herself into the furnace to help create the swords, which did become legendary albeit that they had no legendary wielder."

I nodded, not wanting to reveal that the blades were projections, albeit very intricate projections.

Nagase-san also looked satisfied with the reason behind my skills.

"Now the question is...Emiya-san, what do you want to do now?" The headmaster asked.

What did I want to do? I couldn't just go out there and try to find a way back to my dimension, though magic here was most likely different, I wouldn't know where to start. It would be easier to wait a while, gather my thoughts and besides, fate will lead me back to Sakura, I know it.

"Is there a place I can stay for a while? I don't really think I can go anywhere right now..." I said with a pleading voice.

"Ohohoho! I had a feeling you would say that Emiya-san!" The old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

Wait, did he just trick me?

"I can give you a place to say and potentially a place to train on one condition," Konoe-san began.

I nodded, for I had nothing else to do.

"You will work for me along with these students here, and you will take part in patrolling. This campus is very high is the concentration of magic, so stray demons sometimes arrive here."

"Alright, thank you for this, Konoe-san," I bowed to the man.

"Ohoho! Don't thank me yet!" He replied. "Negi, take Emiya-kun to Evangeline's, will you?"

Another twinkle of his eyes, I'm beginning to wonder just how much the man thinks ahead.

"EHH! Evangeline-san! B-b-but!" Negi began to panic, maybe this Evangeline person was bad?

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Konoe-san assured. "Just give her this note, and everything should work out in the end."

He flicked an envelope to Negi, who caught it.

"Alright," Negi said with renewed confidence. "Come Emiya-san, let's go."

I turned to follow him, but not before bowing to the rest of the people.

The girls returned the bow, though all of them had small blushes on their faces.

I wonder if they were sick?

Takahata gave a lazy wave, while the old man just chuckled again.

* * *

"It's a bit unfortunate that you arrived at this time, Emiya-san," Negi said as we walked down the path in the forest.

Negi informed me that there was a class trip to Kyoto in a couple of days. I did not care much since I was preoccupied with my own thoughts, but I nodded.

"Call me Shirou, but I noticed that one of the girls back there called you sensei?" I asked.

"Ah, I'm a teacher for Class 3A at Mahora. It's my job I was given. All graduates at the Magic Academy in Wales are given a job," He replied with a jovial tone.

My respect for Negi grew. This child became a teacher despite all of the hardships he went through, based on the short synopsis he had given me.

We had finally arrived at our destination.

It was a medium-sized, yet still homey cottage. It was two stories and inviting.

We walked up to the entrance, and Negi knocked.

"So, who is this Evangeline?" I asked with obvious curiousness.

Negi gave an obvious shudder, "You'll find out soon Shirou-san!" Negi replied with a nervous chuckle.

I was about to ask another question when the door opened, to reveal a green-haired maid.

She was wearing a maid outfit, which was why I inferred that she was a maid, however, I noticed her elbows.

"Elbows? Artificial limbs?" I thought to myself.

"Negi-sensei, hello there, may I ask what you are doing here?" The girl asked with an almost monotone voice.

"Ah, Chachamaru-san, could you give letter to Evangeline-san, it will explain everything," Negi replied after handing her the letter.

"Affirmative," The girl Chachamaru said. She led us to a table, gestured us to sit, and went up the stairs, where I guess Evangeline was.

As we waited for Evangeline to arrive, I just had to ask a question. "Negi, about Chachamaru-san..."

"Oh, she's a gynoid, I think, an advanced robot made by one of my smartest students, but the unique about her is that she's run on magic..." Negi looked like he was about to continue, but a doll was thrown at his face. Normally I wouldn't be surprised that a doll was thrown in someone's face; it doesn't usually hurt.

But the force of the throw made Negi fall out of his chair. I quickly turned my head towards the direction the doll was thrown to identify the culprit.

In front of me was Chachamaru-san along with a petite girl that looked about Negi's age.

She had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she looked to be English.

"So, you are the boy that the old fart asked to babysit?" The girl said in a contemptuous tone. "Well, no matter, for I am the Dark Evangel, Queen of the Night, Doll Master, Lord of Darkness, the Apostle of Destruction, and the Dreaded Vampire. I am Evangeline McDowell! Hahahahah!"

The girl started to cackle at her long introduction, but Chachamaru-san leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You forgot to transfrom yourself, Master," is what I would've heard if I bothered to reinforce my hearing, not that I needed to do much since my sense were turning to steel from Unlimited Blade Works.

The girl blushed a bright red and coughed, catching herself before she did anymore stupid things.

"Alright, you're going to stay here for a while, according to a letter, but I'm allowed to train you any way I want, but you still have to patrol," Evangeline-san said with a dark grin on her face.

I shuddered, hoping that my decision to stay with this girl was a good idea.

Wait, did she say she was a vampire?

* * *

**Whew, I hope this was better. Shirou will most likely stay with Eva and Chachamaru until the final Kyoto battle, where he'll arrive near the start of the fight.**  
**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)  
Until the canon parts, watch for the interaction Shirou will have between Chachamaru, Eva, and Mana(was Mana in the school trip?).  
Most likely, any pairings in this story will be one-sided, due to Shirou's distorted personality(thanks reviewer who informed me of this!).**


	2. Some training

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**  
**Note, Shirou won't exactly learn any magic from Evangeline, his magic capabilities are limited due to his teachings.**  
**Also note, whenever Shirou traces, he won't trace the actual Noble Phantasm (if it is one) at its full strength because it would be total overkill. Only in dire situations he would trace a phantasm at its strongest or the strongest he can get it.  
Don't skip the flashbacks! It's important because we get to watch Eva slowly fall in love with Shirou XD.**

* * *

**Bold - **Magic/abilities

_Italics - _dream/flashback

* * *

I woke up in a spacious room, one that did not look like it would be in a cottage. Looking out the window, I saw many different environments fit into one.

I was in Evangeline's training resort.

She explained that it was like a time distortion, because 24 hours inside here would only be an hour in the real world. I saw this as an asset one must exploit. Evangeline agreed with me too, so she left Chachamaru to guard us in the real world.

At first, I was wary of Evangeline because she was a vampire. To me, her prana felt a bit ominous to me. But since Zelretch was one, I decided to trust her as I trained with her; it was evident that she wanted me to trust her, so I complied. At this point in time, I've been in this place for about forty-eight days.

I went throught my daily ritual of cataloging my traceable weapons' blueprints in my mind because using Archer's magic circuits would be disastrous because of my body's condition of swords. (Credits to the weird kid for this info)

Think of it this way: Tracing using the blueprints located in Archer's Unlimited Blade Works would slowly change my body into a sword, eventually killing me. That's why I catalog the blueprints into my UBW so it won't corrupt my body. The only downside is that I can't use Unlimited Blade works without Archer's magic circuits interfering. (credits to the weird kid for this explanation too)

I chuckled to myself as I was doing this, remembering a time with Evangeline.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So, you use swords?" Evangeline asked at an area that appeared to be a beach._

_I nodded, for Evangeline felt my magic signature, and according to her, it felt like swords, like steel. That would make sense because of the Reality Marble._

_"Show me some of your swords then, we'll get into the details of how you did it later, and I'm curious," She said with a wave of her hand._

_I decided to trust her. If you think back to Zelretch, he helped out, but even if he didn't much, he kept secrets, so I believed that Evangeline would keep a secret about my Tracing also._

_On a side note, Evangeline's magic signature felt tremendous, even more than the Headmaster's. It felt cold and like blood. This was another reason I complied, I knew that I could die if she went full out on me._

**_Trace on._**

_I felt an imaginary gun form in my mind, and it was cocked. The hammer clicked and the gun returned to its firing position and the thought was released._

_I decided to just form the shell of the Noble Phantasms since I wasn't in battle:_

_Durandal - a holy sword that contained three miracles that allowed it to maintain its sharpness even after the prana was depleted, allowing it to become almost indestructible._

_Hrunting - a sword that I use as a Broken Phantasm, allowing one to fire magical bullets up to five times, each one stronger than the next_

_Caladbolg II - a spiral sword that can also be used as a Broken Phantasm. I chant the first line of UBW before firing it. The blade coils into a spiral that can penetrate any target by creating a twisting distortion in space._

_Rho Aias - a shield that has seven layers, each one stronger than the next. It is capable of blocking several Noble Phantasms_

_Kanshou and Bakuya - the dual blades that I use the most_

_Enkidu - chains that can be used to bind enemies_

_Gae Bolg - a spear that always aims for the heart of the enemy_

_Gae Dearg - a spear that pierces through projections made by prana, like barriers_

_Harpe - the sword used by Perseus to kill Medusa. It nullifes the immortality of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be healed by anything other than natural methods._

_Vajra - can be seen as an interpretation of Indra's, the god of lightning, lightning. Is usually used as a projectile._

_Others could've been traced, but I felt that this amount would be enought to satisfy her._

_Needless to say she was shocked._

_"H-h-how did you do that!?" She yelled. "Those just appeared out of nowhere!"_

_I shrugged, "This is my magecraft, Tracing."_

_She shook her head in shock. "You're going to tell me how this magic works, understand!?" She released some killing intent, which was impressive._

_End_

* * *

I told her the capabilities of Tracing, which shocked her more than the fact that I traced legendary weapons. However, she was relieved when I told her that I couldn't trace everything I wanted.

"Good," She had said. "We can't have you getting too powerful, right?"

We also sparred a lot in the training resort, both melee and ranged.

She had many things to say about my styles of fighting, both good and bad.

_Flashback_

_Melee_

_"What the hell is that kind of sword fighting?!" Evangeline yelled as she slapped my head._

_We sparred a bit earlier; I had Kanshou and Bakuya, and Evangeline used Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword). It utilized her magic to form an energy sword._

_I, who fought this way with a purpose, decided to just shrug._

_"Do you even know how you fight?" Evangeline began to rant. "You purposely leav fatal spots open, making enemies attack that spot! Do you know how many times you could've died?"_

_"I lost count after the first fifty," I said halfheartedly._

_"IDIOT!" She hit my head again and started to run away._

_Uh oh, I better comfort her. I followed her and enveloped her in a hug from behind. "I do what I have to do to protect my friends and family. That is what an Ally of justice does." I whispered into her ear._

_"Is that how you got that arm?" Evangeline timidly asked, referring to Archer's arm and sounding very out of character._

_"Yes."_

_She turned around and looked at me, as if waiting for something._

_I decide to pat her head, hoping that it would make her feel better._

_I was right, for Evangeline leaned into the hand, making a catlike purr. I chuckled at her antics._

_Evangeline quickly blushed and ran away, leaving me to train on my own. She was acting a lot like Rin, wasn't she?_

_Ranged_

_I quickly dodged a barrage of ice arrows._

_She called that move Sagitta Magica, a move that fired low powered "arrows" according to the element in the incantation. Though the power is low, the versatility of the spell allowed for one to compact arrows for stronger attacks, or summoning numerous amounts for a barrage._

_On the topic of incantations, I found it very cumbersome to use. While I had to say an incantation for UBW, it was only for one thing. Mages had many different kinds of incantations needed to use an attack._

**_Trace on._**

_I quickly traced a bow and fired Kanshou and Bakuya as Broken Phantasms._

_They were blocked with an ice wall that exploded when the dual arrows hit._

**_Trace on._**

_During the explosion, in my mind I imagined the Noble Phantasm that could pierce through magical barriers. I traced it as another Broken Phantasm, notched my bow, and fired._

_"Gae Dearg!" I yelled mentally._

_It flew, travelling at a high speed before I hurt a cry of pain._

_"Evangeline!" I yelled. I ran to her and caught her. "Are you alright?"_

_"H-ha, I guess you can do ranged battles alright," Evangeline commented, ignoring her bleeding. "As payment for injuring me, let me suck your blood."_

_Before I could object, she immediately clamped her fangs onto my neck._

_I felt colder and colder as the heat left my body, but finally, I could feel myself warm up again._

_"Very very tasty," She replied, looking a little buzzed. "Tastes very metallic, maybe b'cause of the swords, hic!"_

_And with that, Evangeline passed out._

_End_

* * *

Evangeline began to suck my blood regularly claiming it was very delicious to her. Naturally, since my body was already mostly swords, I let her drink, since it would regenerate.

"Oh, Shirou-chama! Good morning~~" A cute voice squeaked.

It was a doll on the table a ways from me. It had a mini-maid outfit. The only unsettling thing about it was the cleavers that it carried in its hands.

At first it was unsettling for me whenever I was near her, but after Evangeline told her about my element, she immediately liked me; she enjoyed seeing Kanshou and Bakuya when I used them.

"Morning Chachazero," I greeted her, grabbing her and placing her on my head.

"Ah, your head is so comfy, Shirou-chama," Chachazero commented.

I chuckled, "Thanks Chachazero."

I, with the doll on my head, wandered the resorts for a while, for each ecosystem interested me. It amazed how Evangeline was able to put this many ecosystems in here.

I visited a desert area, a beach, a forest, a rainforest, an arctic wasteland, and even the main area contained an area for airborne fights.

I ate some breakfast, although I wanted to cook myself, the maids would not let me, threatening to use missiles to stop me from going in the kitchen.

Needless to say, I'd rather stay on the robots' good side, since they were lesser versions of the gynoid that Chachamaru was.

I was about to get some training in when Evangeline appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning, Evangeline," I bowed to her.

"Morning Shirou," She replied, albeit with a little blush.

I wonder if she was sick?

"Chachamaru sent a message, we're needed by the Headmaster for an urgent meeting," She said, motioning to the exit portal.

I nodded, "Did he tell us what it was for?"

"It was something about the school trip, Sensei and the others were attacked."

I became alert after she said this. I knew that ALL of Class 3A wasn't magically aware...I just had to know. "Are they alright?"

"For now, everyone that isn't magically aware is safe, but it looks like we'll be in time if we hurry now, so quiet and let's go!" Evangeline snapped as she hurried onto the portal.

I quickly followed her and felt the feeling of teleportation.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room. It was in the basement of the cottage. I hurriedly went up to the stairs into the living room, where Chachamaru and Evangeline were waiting.

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline ordered.

"Hai," Chachamaru grabbed both of us and flew into the air with rocket thrusters.

* * *

Flying is an exhilarating thing.

Whether one was getting thrown through the air from an attack or just flying; it is exhilarating.

That is what I felt as the wind swept through my hair. I struggled to keep my eyes open from the pressure the wind was giving to my skin.

But as quick as it started, the giddiness I felt while flying disappeared as we landed on the veranda of the Headmaster's office.

We entered the office, and the old man was waiting for us.

"So you arrived?" The old man turned around as he said this with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, tell us what is going on," Evangeline stood with her arms crossed.

"Well, we could not gain much information from Negi because of the crisis, but we did gain this information: There is a group of people within the Kansai Magic Association that kidnapped my granddaughter to use as a catalyst to summon a great demon. Konoka always had a great capacity of magic inside of her. Part of this group are two people, one is a Shinmeiryu swordswoman, while another is a mercenary capable of utilizing rock type magic. He already petrified many of our students which we'll deal with later."

The man took a breath and started again.

"Fortunately, Negi-kun and some of the other students have fought back against these people, but now we may need to send some reinforcements. Emiya-kun, I want you to go along with Evangeline to Kyoto and stop these people."

I was about to agree when a thought struck me, "Isn't that kind of far from here? Negi did mention that a train of some sort was needed to get there..."

"Ohohohoh! Don't worry Emiya-kun. Since the battle is near my son's home, I can just send you there remotely via a magic teleportation seal!" The old man replied with the same mischievous grin back on his face. "Also, be careful of the white-haired boy, he's not what he seems."

I really think that he is somehow planning all of this. I gotta ask him if he know's a certain vampire...

"Well, then hurry up old fart! We don't got all day!" Eva yelled with an exasperated look on her face.

"Don't worry, you're already there," He replied as the light that signified the activation of magic took place.

I opened my eyes to see that we were in a forest area. I quickly tried to sense the prana concentration in the area. Luckily, I felt Negi's prana.

"Huh, the old man must've teleported us quite a bit far from the Konoe property. Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if he was really tired right about now," Evangeline mused with a smirk. "Ok, you'll go first, I probably won't be needed for this mission, but I'll intervene if I have to."

I nodded, "Alright, see you then." I reinforced my legs and sped off towards the prana I felt.

* * *

I ran and ran until I hit a lake area. I could see that a certain swordswoman, shooter, and ninja were fighting their own opponents. I focused on Negi. I reinforced my eyes and noticed that he had just binded the white-haired boy with some sort of delayed attack.

Suddenly, a large demon arose from the ground with a bright shining light. It had two faces and four arms. It looked over 50 meters tall!

The white-haired boy got out of his bindings, and he prepared to attack Negi with a spell.

He was casting a spell. With an incantation.

Gotcha.

**Trace on.**

I quickly thought of a Noble Phantasm that I could use to attack him.

The thought was released, and I traced a bow and notched it; the phantasm becoming a broken one.

**I am the bone of my sword**

**"CALADBOLG!"** I released the arrow, and the phantasm flew.

* * *

(3rd POV)

"**Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait Bashirike Gloiote Met Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onimetin**..." Fate Averruncus began chanting his activation key.

"Aniki! Hurry! He's about to cast it!" An ermine, Chamo frantically said.

"No! Even if we summon them now they won't be able to stop the spell!" Negi yelled. "We must dodge it!"

"**Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Par-**"

The incantation would've fired a blast of petrification at Negi, but he was interrupted by an arrow that was fast, faster than a bullet!

Fate would've dodged the bullet, but the sword created a twist in space, drawing him in.

The sword went through his side, causing him to cough and land on the ground.

"What! What was that!" Chamo yelled.

"I don't know! It came from over there!" Negi replied.

Just as he was about to appear over there, he noticed someone flying though the air.

"Shirou-san!" Negi yelled!

* * *

(1st POV)

The moment I fired the Broken Phantasm, I had traced a vehicle called Vimana.

It was a blueprint from Archer. Gilgamesh had used this at one point which is not important right now.

With it, I sped over to Negi's location.

When I got there, I flipped over the vehicle, making it disappear from existance.

I landed on the walkway in front of the white-haired child.

"Hey there Negi, I came to help," I replied to his call from earlier.

"Aniki! Hurry, summon them!" A voice said.

I glanced behind my back to notice a rodent of some sort talking. "Oh, I'm Chamo," it said. "Let's talk later."

**"Summon! Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!"** Negi yelled while throwing some familiar looking cards in the air(i'll do some flashback later about how he knows what a pactio card is).

Two girls appeared in front of him, one being a twin-tailed girl with a harisen and one familiar swordswoman.

"Ah, hello there Sakurazaki-san," I gave a greeting.

"Emiya-san," She returned.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asuna spoke a little shocked.

"We can deal with that later," I cut her off. "We have a demon to deal with."

We all looked at the behemoth looming over the lake area.

Well, it's a good start.

Now we just have to win this.

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Side note: I used the manga as a reference for Fate's Petrification spell, so sorry if it's incorrect.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach!**


	3. Kyoto Fight

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**  
**Lol sorry about the Vimana thing. I just didn't know what else to use at the time, but whatever, FanFiction is fanfiction anyways. Think of it as a one time only AU or something.**

* * *

"I'll take on the demon everybody," Setsuna said guiltily.

I looked at the summoned being from afar. Currently, it was still, but it most likely would not be for long.

"Wait, how are you going to get there by yourself?" Asuna asked. "It's really high up there!"

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, Emiya-san," She said while blushing at me. "I...I have kept a secret from all of you and Ojou-sama. Once you've seen me in my true form...I'll have to say goodbye."

"Eh?" Negi's head perked up.

Suddenly, two wings burst from Setsuna's back which had a wingspan of about three meters. The feathers were white, so white that the pureness of the color could rival Bakuya. Loose feathers fluttered back and forth in the air.

Negi and Asuna looked at her in shock. I however, wasn't as surprised. I mean, I've seen worse things than this. This is actually more beautiful than any of the things that I've faced during the war.

However, that wasn't what Setsuna thought when she said, "..This is my true form. I'm a just a monster, like the ones you saw earlier.."

"Please don't misunderstand!" Setsuna said in a pleading voice. "My desire to protect Ojou-sama is real!...But I've kept it a secret all this time...because I was afraid Ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form!...I..Even Miyazaki-san has more courage than me...I'm pathetic..." She continued with a teary voice.

She appeared to be a person ridden down with guilt, the guilt of keeping this secret from the one she's supposed to guard. She's kinda like me. I had to protect Sakura by destroying the Grail even though I knew I would've died.

But Fate gave me retribution.

Kagurazaka-san walked over to Setsuna while she was confessing and felt one of her feathers, elliciting a squeak from her. "Hyah!"

"Asuna-san?" She asked as Kagurazaka-san began fluffing her wings, until she stood next to her, rose her right hand, and gave her a slap on the back, making a larger scream come out of Sakurazaki-san.

"What are you talking about Setsuna-san, I think they're cool!" The twin-tailed girl told her with a grin.

"Eh?" Sakurazaki-san's face became blank.

"Konoka's your childhood friend, and you've been watching over her from the shadows for the past two years now. What have you seen during that time? Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you just for something like this? You're such an idiot!" Asuna half scolded her comfortingly.

"Asuna-san..." She replied.

"Go Setsuna-san, we'll support you! Right Negi?" Asuna yelled.

"..Err Right!" Negi replied as he went out of his stupor.

"Thank you you two!" Sakurazaki-san said as she got ready to fly. She looked towards me, as if for some recognition of what she said.

I gave her a nod which was enough for her because she blushed again and flew away.

I wonder if these children should be fighting when they're sick?

"I congratulate you on your tenacity in this battle," A voice sounding behind us.

It was the white-haired boy. However, he wasn't without damage which was evident in the missing clothes that he had on his abdomen as well as the injury.

"You've damaged me greatly, what is your name?" He asked.

I prepared to trace. "Shirou Emiya, the Magus Killer and an Ally of Justice."

Negi's and Kagurazaka-san's eyebrows rose at that.

"I see. I am Fate Averruncus," He said as he disappeared into thin air.

_Trace on._

Immediately Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in my hands which I used to block an attack to my heart from Fate's hand.

"Ho, that's a nice trick you have there, how do you do that?" He mused as he struggled to break my block.

"Sorry, that's a secret!" I reinforced my arms and threw Fate away from me.

Then, a voice sounded in my head.

"Oi, Shirou, Sakurazaki will need help, go follow her, the two of them can handle the white-haired kid," The voice said which I identified as Evangeline.

I nodded and yelled toward the duo, "Negi-san, Kagurazaka-san, take care of Fate! He's weakened from my shot earlier, and I'm going to go assist Sakurazaki-san!"

"Alright!" The two of them yelled back.

I reinforced my feet and sped off towards the demon leaving the two to battle Fate.

* * *

I witnessed Sakurazaki-san flying off with a girl in her arms, most likely Konoka-san. I turned back to the demon however, to see a woman floating in the air. She appeared to be the summoner.

"Who are you?" She shrieked. "Not another annoyance!"

She swung her arm, and the demon's arm rose and came upon me from above.

_Trace on._

I imagined a shield that I've seen before during the Holy Grail War. A legendary shield with seven layers of ox hide, having the appearance of flower petals that bloomed from the user's blood. It was so strong that Archer's lances could not penetrate the first layer.

Yes,** Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens!**

A flower with seven petals took form and blocked the demon's head strike, knocking the demon backwards.

"What!?" The lady said, still floating in air.

A shot rang in my ears, and a crackle came from the demon.

Its magical barrier has been taken down.

"You have a minute and a half, Emiya-san," The monotonous voice belonging to Chachamaru-san came from my right.

She was holding a large rifle of some sort. I inferred that she fired the shot.

"Master also says to hurry up, Emiya-san."

I nodded, "Alright, but call me Shirou."

I ran towards the fallen demon, ignoring the calls of the summoner, although it was a bit annoying.

_Trace on._

Thoughts of my fight with Berserker came to mind. The Noble Phantasm that Hercules' used to defeat the Hydra in the legends.

A large, axe-sword materialized in my left hand, the one with Archer's arm. It was twice as long as my body, and its blades jagged edges of obsidian.

I stopped in front of the large being, which stood in a crouched position.

"**Nine...**" I got into position and raised my left arm, the one carrying the sword.

"**Lives...Blade...Works**!" I rushed at the beast and unleashed the flurry of strikes.

One. The upper arm was slashed downwards.

Two. The collarbone was sliced open.

Three. The temple was lacerated.

Four and Five. The neck was carved, destroying the diaphragm and windpipe.

Six. The ribs were hacked.

Seven. The area where the testicles should've been were severed.

Eight. The thighs were slit.

"Haaaa!" I yelled.

Nine. The heart was pierced with a lance-like thrust.

This technique was an improvisation that I had used to take down Berserker's nine remaining lives all at once during the War. Although the supernatural being in front of me did not have the body parts I should've slashed, the damage was dealt.

As quick as I raised my sword, the demon fell to the ground, dead.

All nine slashes done simultaneously.

Death took the supernatural being nine times.

**Nine Lives Blade Works: The Shooting Hundred Heads.**

I breathed heavily, exhausted at the physical exertion I used.

I turned around, hoping to see that the duo I left behind were ok.

The sight before me surprised me.

A large glacier of ice punctured into the lake, a figure frozen within it.

It took a moment to realize that it was Fate.

I ran as fast as I could with reinforcement towards the group.

* * *

"Shirou-san! That was awesome!" Negi-san said as he jumped towards me. I felt that his body was slowly becoming weaker from petrification. He must've gotten hit from one of Fate's attacks.

"Yeah, Shirou, you haven't shown me that technique before," I turned to see Evangeline, looking more powerful than before.

"Before? You two know each other?" Kagurazaka-san asked.

"Yeah, we've trained together," I replied. 'Although it was for over a month..'

"What was that move, Emiya-san?" Sakurazaki-san asked.

"Nine Lives Blade Works," I replied. "Its a technique I made some time ago."

"Well, that sword was really big! Where did you get it?" Kagurazaka-san asked with a tilt to her head.

"From my imagination," was all I told her.

"Huh?" She appeared to be boggled by my cryptic answer.

"Wait, Evangeline-san, how did you get here? Weren't you bound to the school?" Negi asked.

I tuned in, curious as to what this new information about Evangeline that she never bothered to tell me about.

"Ah, that's right, you shouldn't be able to leave the academy!" Kagurazaka-san commented.

"About that," The gynoid Chachamaru-san began. "Even now, we're using a complex, high-level ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell. The principal has to sign and seal one 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document every five seconds."

"Haha! As a reward for today, the old geezer agreed to endure signing those until we finish sightseeing in Kyoto tomorrow!," Evangeline chided in with a grin on her face.

I chuckled at the old man's punishment. Karma struck him. I remembered a certain dagger that Caster had used during the war.

Maybe I'll use it, but that's for a later time.

I took this time to glance back at the ice structure that Fate was bound in.

He was gone!

I quickly looked around, ignoring everyone's calls.

I did not want anyone to be hurt again, like Sakura was, like Rin was, like Saber was, like every one of my precious people.

"Are you ok Shirou? You look panicked," Evangeline appeared in front of me and crossed her arms.

A puddle of water was behind her, and it slowly formed the body of Fate!

"Evangeline-san!" Negi ran and grabbed her.

"Boy! What are you doing?!" She yelled, a bit flustered.

"**Barrier-Breaking Lance of Sword...**" Fate muttered.

"Get out of the way, Baka!" She thrust the child behind her to be struck through with a lance.

"Gah-gah, you bastard!" Evangeline swore as she struggled to get free.

"Evangeline-san!" We all yelled.

I felt a burst of dark energy appear from her. She immediately turned into a swarm of bats and appeared next to me with a dark grin on her face.

"I am the 'Undying Mage'," She declared.

"FATE! No one else will be hurt anymore!" I yelled.

_Trace on._

I threw Kanshou and Bakuya which had appeared in my hands at Fate.

"**Spirit and technique, flawless and firm...**" The chant had began.

The swords were aimed at the neck, which were deflected by Fate.

"**Our strength rips the mountains...Our swords split the water...**"

I rushed Fate, another pair in my arms. The thrown white sword returned to strike Fate's left side while I slashed with Kanshou. The other thrown sword did the same thing and I did too with Bakuya.

The child still impaled with swords, left his defense open.

"**The two of us cannot hold heavens together...Two great men, sharing a life!**"

One more pair of the dual blades came forth as I sped towards the recovering child for the final time.

Two downward X-slashes completed the attack.

"**Kakuyoku Sanren (Crane Wing Three Realm)...**" I muttered as I witnessed the boy landing on the ground.

He appeared to be in pain, but when I felt his magic signature, "It feels...this was just an illusion."

Fate stood up, obviously harmed.

"I see, I would be at a disadvantage if I were to fight a trueblood vampire and you, Shirou Emiya," He stated as his body turned to water. "I'll be retreating for today."

And with that, Fate Averruncus left without a trace.

"He's running away, huh?" Evangeline said removing the silence that passed through everybody..

"Master, Shirou-san, are you alright?" Chachamaru asked as she approached us with Asuna in tow.

"Eva-chan...y-you just," She stammered.

"That brat wasn't human by the way he moved. He was like a construct. I have no Idea who he could be working for though..." Evangeline muttered as she absently scratched her stomach, ironically the area where she was stabbed through by the lance.

"Oh, I regenerated," Evangeline said. "It's tiring though."

Asuna's jaw moved up and down like she was trying to understand what had happened.

Was she some sort of idiot or something?

I immediately sneezed after this thought.

"I'm fine Chachamaru-san, nothing a rest and food won't help," I reassured her, although her expression remained neutral.

I began to feel a twinge in Archer's arm, maybe because I overused my od.

She bowed in admittance.

"Thank goodness...Evangeline-san..." Negi sad raggedly. He was struggling to stand.

"Ugh..." Negi fell to the floor.

I checked his body to reveal the petrification that had spread on his right side.

"Negi-sensei!" The rescued lady, Konoka-san arrived with Nagase-san and another girl in tow. I also noticed a wolfish looking boy, too.

Tatsumiya-san and a similar pigmented martial artist arrived also.

I grabbed Negi's body, and the wolf boy appeared to Negi's side.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself Negi!" He yelled frantically.

"Troublesome...Negi-sensei's magic resistance is incredibly high, so the petrification process was very slow. But at this rate, he will be unable to breath when his neck petrifies, and he'll suffocate," Evangeline diagnosed.

"...Can't you do something, Eva-chan!?" Asuna asked frantically.

"I-i'm bad at healing magic," Evangeline cutely said.

"But...the reinforcements arriving at midday could probably heal him, but they won't make it in time..." Asuna said, about to give up.

Just then, a thought came to me.

"Um...everybody?" I said with Negi still in my arms. "Isn't there a way that we can heal Negi now without having to wait for those reinforcements?"

The girls started to shake their heads, when the ermine Chamo yelled out, "The pactio! It releases the latent magic in the other party! Thanks for that aniki! Konoka-anesan!"

Konoka-san nodded and walked over to Negi, and crouched down.

"My classmates worked so hard to help me today...if I couldn't even do this much..." She said as she bent down and kissed Negi on the lips.

A light that was bright began to shine. It was a long time since I've seen anything like that. The last thing as bright was that was the feeling of the Holy Grail when I destroyed it.

That's right...Sakura...just wait for me, I'll return home one way or another. I'm not an Ally of Justice for nothing.

The light died down to show that Negi had been healed. It was as if the petrification had never been there to begin with.

He opened his eyes, saw his healer, and said, "Thank goodness...you're ok..."

Everybody smiled and cheered. Even I had to crack a smile at the vibe the girls were giving.

"Ah, Emiya-san, what is that on your left arm?" Kagurazaka-san asked, referring to the Shroud on Archer's arm.

"I'll tell you all later," I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Everybody nodded, although I felt a chill down my back.

We were walking back to the Konoe property which I was informed was the Kansai Magic Association branch headquarters, which mildly surprised me.

'How ironic that their own people kidnapped his granddaughter,' I mused as a certain ninja walked to me.

"Hello there Shirou-san," She greeted. "I witnessed you fighting, and I have to say, it was very enlightening: The way you fight. You lure your opponents by leaving an opening in your defense...what did you have to give up to form that style?"

This ninja was very perceptive wasn't she? "That's a story for another time, Nagase-san," I told her.

She pouted.

"Alright, but you had better tell me later," She retorted with a smirk while sauntering off ahead. "Also, call me Kaede de gozaru."

The swordswoman and the gunslinger also came up to me with the same questions, and they both left with the suggestion of calling them by their first names. I was also going to train Setsuna in sword-fighting, or at least attempt to given my style, and give some tips on marksmanship for Mana.

I guess I have new friends now, huh?

I was also introduced to Ku Fei-san, who was a Chinese martial artist. "You're an interesting person Shirou-bouzu! Especially with that left arm of yours!" She had commented.

Konoka-san walked up along with Asuna-san. "Shirou-san, thank you for helping to rescue me." She bowed as she said this.

"I'm just doing what anyone else would do," I told her.

The twin-tailed girl shook her head. "Not anyone would be able to do what you did Shirou!" She chuckled.

'Really, is being an Ally of Justice only a job for me?" I thought as I nodded and gave a quick smile.

A new girl I've never seen until a couple of minutes ago walked to my side also. "Hello, I'm Yue Ayase. Though I have to say what you did was really awesome, who are you? Excuse me for being rude."

"Heh, don't worry, you're right to be suspicious of a man that suddenly appeared with the ability to use swords. I'm Shirou Emiya," I greeted. "I guess you'll find out more about me later, when the excitement dies down."

She nodded. "I look forward to learning then," She said with a little blush.

What was with these girls and blushes?

Evangeline and Chachamaru were the last of the people I talked to, minus Negi since he was asleep while given a piggyback ride from Asuna-san.

The vampire scolded me for being reckless, saying that she would've been able to handle it. However, she was shocked when I informed her that she could be freed from her bindings to the school.

"Really?" She had said as her face contained a torrent of emotions.

Finally, after a long walk, which was rather peaceful for me, we reached the Konoe property during the sunrise. The rays of light giving the place a sense of welcoming.

The battle was over.

* * *

"Haah haah," a woman was running through the forest.

After the man with the red hair destroyed her summon, she ran off.

"Kuh..I didn't think a monster like him would show up..." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I can escape, I can fix everything."

'**You tried to hurt Shirou-chama...**' a voice rang in her head.

The woman looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

'**You're going to die now because you tried to hurt Shirou-chama...**" The woman turned around to see a doll floating in midair.

It was Chachazero, who was charged up with mana.

She carried a large cleaver in her right hand and a small mini-axe in her left.

"**Prepare to die!**" The crazed doll thrusted her right hand at the lady.

A scream was heard...then silence.

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach!**


	4. Telling the truth

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**  
**Ok, anybody that's thinking, "Didn't Shirou give up being an Ally of Justice?" it may or may not be explained in this chapter. But the point is, that Shirou will have to be one for one last time for the sake of returning to Sakura.**  
**And sorry about the dagger and Caster thing. Oh, and when I refer to people's full names, I'm going to say their first name first, then their given name, to clear up any confusion.**

* * *

I was drinking tea with Negi's students, and I was introduced to some other students. Negi was sleeping since he was still a ten-year old child, and he had fought a fierce battle

_Flashback_

_"Oh! You look like a character out of a manga!" A glasses-wearing girl named Haruna Saotome told me as she shook my left hand. "But this arm looks a little longer than your right one..."_

_I chuckled in my mind at this. Obviously there would be questions about the arm. "Don't worry about it."_

_She hesitantly nodded._

_However, the encounter with Asakura Kazumi was very interesting._

_"Oh? Are you one of those...?" She motioned toward Negi._

_She must've known about magic. "More or less," I told her cryptically._

_My meeting with Nodoka Miyazaki was...amusing to say the least._

_"..." Miyazaki-san stood there with a blush on her face._

_"I'm Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you," I greeted._

_"..." She bowed her head and ran away._

_(That was just for gags, Nodoka won't have that one-sided thing.)_

_End_

Now thinking back to what Kazumi-san said, it made me wonder about the kind of magic that was used in this dimension. It kind of seemed like the lost First Magic.

The Denial of Nothingness.

Remember, magic is attained by reaching the Root, but not succumbing to it like those who are said to have disappeared from the World upon reaching it. Magecraft can be classified as human wisdom and the world, while Magic is the solitude outside of that, included in neither. Magecraft focuses on the studying of history, the works of man and the circle of life of the planet, but Magic is considered the providence of a god beyond the skies.

Yes, perhaps this dimension is utilizing the First Magic. It seemed pretty obvious with the training I did with Evangeline. But wait, that would mean that I could have the potential of learning magic...

No, I am a magus. If anything, I could learn magic that could supplement myself. My swords are all I need along with some other things. Perhaps I could learn something else, it did not look like Sakurazaki-san was using "mana" as they call it.

Maybe I should ask her.

I noticed someone within my field of view walking away, and I turned to see Setsuna with all her things, as if to leave permanently. Evangeline and Chachamaru were sitting in front of Negi's room.

I stood and sat next to the duo.

"Oh, Shirou, watch this, something funny is going to happen," Evangeline said cryptically as she pointed towards the sword user.

As if by coincidence, the doors opened, revealing Negi in pajamas. He appeared to have just woken up.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi yelled. "Where are you going!? What about Konoka-san!?"

Her eyes began to tear up. "I...it's the law of my people...Once you've seen my true form...I have no choice but to..."

She began to run, "I've fulfilled my vow to protect Ojou-sama, and I've repaid my debt to the Konoe family who raised me after the Shinmeiryuu abandoned me. I'm leaving the rest to you, Negi-sensei.."

With an impressive jump, Negi landed on Setsuna's back.

"You can't do this Setsuna-san!" Negi pleaded. "I can't show my true form to everyone else either, or they'll turn me into an ermine! And speaking of that, Evangeline-san is a vampire and Chachamaru-san is a robot!"

Speaking of those two, Evangeline was drinking tea, and I accepted a piping hot cup of tea from the gynoid as well.

"Please continue to protect Konoka-san in person!" Negi pleaded while grappling on Setsuna's neck.

"That's unreasonable! How can you call yourself a teacher?" She jabbed.

"I don't want to hear that coming form you, Setsuna-san!"

"It's not like I want to leave either..."

"Then stay! Asuna-san is happy that she made a new friend too!"

"But.."

"It must be nice to be young..." Evangeline said while drinking her tea.

Chachamaru cut in, "Please don't suddenly start pretending to be old, master."

I had to smile at their antics, though.

Suddnely, Asuna and Konoka appeared from the two scuffling people's blind sides.

"Se-chan, Se-chan! We've got trouble!" Konoka-san said while pushing the duo.

"Big trouble Setsuna-saaaaaan!" Asuna yelled out with a kick.

Needless to say, the two fell to the ground.

"W-w-what happened?" Setsuna stuttered.

"The paper copies of ourselves back at the hotel have gone berserk!" Asuna replied with a blush on her face.

"EEEEH!?" Negi became shocked.

"Oh, there you are Sakurazaki!" Kazumi-san said.

"Let's hurry back to the hotel with Negi-bouzu!" Ku Fei-san said with a clenched fist. "We got everything packed!"

"Come on Setsuna! These copies are your specialty, right?" Mana said with a guitar case on her back. I believe it contained her rifle.

"Hurry up, Se-chan!" Konoka-san waved.

"We won't tell anyone, so..." Negi stood there.

"I guess...I've got no choice. Thank you Negi-sensei..." Setsuna thanked with happy tears.

* * *

We were going back to the hotel where the rest of Negi's students, the ones that were unaware of magic save a couple, when I decided to ask my questions.

I went up to Evangeline. "Evangeline, do you think its possible for me to learn the magic you use? I'd kinda like to know some supplementary spells that could help me..."

She thought for a moment, and she smiled. "Alright, I could try to teach you since you promised to free me of my curse." She gave me a cheeky smile at this.

"Thanks," I gave her a rare smile.

"Ah, Master is blushing," Chachamaru commented.

"Shut up!"

With one of my questions answered, I moved towards Setsuna, wondering if she would be able to help me as well.

"Setsuna, I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

"What is it Shirou?"

"I was wondering how you could fire those energy waves without magic..." I asked hoping she would answer.

"Oh, those?" Setsuna replied. "Those were ki waves."

"Ki?"

"Yes, ki resides in everybody."

"That means I have it too, right?"

"Yes, you should..."

"Then could you teach me?"

Setsuna became surprised. "Huh?"

"I asked if you could teach me how to use ki." I reiterated. "If not, I could ask somebody else, like Takahata-san or something...He looked like a ki-user, by the fact that he carried no magical artifacts on him."

"NO! I'll teach you! I was just surprised that you asked me," She replied with a blush on her face.

"Think of it this way then," I suggested. "As payment for letting me spar with you, you can teach me the use of ki."

She nodded. "Alright Shirou."

* * *

Later, after a long rest, and acquainting myself with Negi's other students, they blushed too for some odd reason, I was forc-asked by Evangeline to come with her as well as the other magically aware students minus Saotome-san to do some sightseeing.

We met up with Eishun-san, Konoka-san's father.

"Hello everyone, did you get some rest? It's in these backmountains, we're looking for a narrow, three story building," He said while motioning the general direction of our destination.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to the bouya's father's holiday house." Evangeline said matter-of-factly.

"By the way, Sukuna's resealing has been completed," Eishun-san told Evangeline.

"Good work, Konoe Eishun. Sorry for having you do the hard work," She replied.

"No, I must apologize too," He said.

"Wait, the summon's name was Sukuna?" I asked confusingly.

"Matte, you didn't even know the summon's name, fought it, and defeated it?" Eishun said surprised. "Who exactly are you?"

"...I'm Shirou Emiya..." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Umm...Chief-san...about Kotarou-kun..." Negi began.

Kotarou...he must've been talking about that wolfish boy. Come to think of it, his energy felt demonic, maybe like Setsuna.

"I don't think they'll punish him too harshly. Even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa...Anyway, please leave that to us," Eishun-san said comfortingly.

"Wait, who is she?" I asked.

Eishun-san sweatdropped. "The summoner."

"Oh."

"The problem is that white-haired brat. He's calling himself Fate Averruncus, but we can assume that's a fake name..." Evangeline muttered.

Later we finally arrived in front of our destination.

It was located within a patch of overgrown trees with vines coiling around them. The trees were large but old. It appeared to have been untouched for some time.

The house itself was very tall with some sort of dome on the roof, perhaps an observatory. It looked like a more exotic house than Japanese. Maybe because Negi wasn't Japanese.

"The outside is overgrown since it's been ten years, but the inside is very clean," Eishun-san explained as he walked towards the entrance. "Please come inside, but be careful everybody."

Kazumi-san was taking a video of this whole ordeal, and Evangeline was blushing.

"What's wrong Evangeline? Is it that nostalgic for you?" I asked.

Evangeline had told me that she was "imprisoned" in Mahora by Negi's father Nagi because he wouldn't accept her feelings.

That part I inferred on my own.

"It's nothing," Evangeline looked away.

Yup, definitely like Rin.

Right when we walked into the house I noticed a large object to my left.

One word: books.

It was a gigantic bookcase which held many books on many subjects. There were also foreign subjects that involved the study of magic.

There was a sitting room on the main floor, as well as a dining room on the second floor.

"Amazing! It's filled of books~" Haruna-san said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Approval rating has gone up," Yue said.

Nodoka-san was speechless while Evangeline gave a huff with a small smile on her face.

"This is where...Father once..." Negi muttered with an awed look.

Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue, dubbed the Library Island trio, went up to the bookcase to read some of the books. Negi took some books and went upstairs.

"Oi, is that alright?" Evangeline sweatdropped as she pointed at the bookcase.

"Normal people wouldn't be understand those books anyway," Eishun commented. "Ladies! Please take care of those books! They belong to a good friend of mine!"

Evangeline nodded and went up the stairs, Chachamaru not far behind her.

I wonder why normal people couldn't read them? I went up to the bookcase and took out a book and opened it.

A foreign language was printed throughout the book.

"It's all in Greek..." I heard Yue say to Haruna as they were perusing the books themselves.

"Konoka, Setsuna-kun come here...you too, Asuna-kun, Emiya-kun. There are things that you would like to hear," Eishun-san called out with a motioning of his hand.

I followed the three girls up the stairs where Eishun-san motioned towards a photo.

"...What's this photo?" Negi asked.

"These were the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arms," He replied.

The photo was passed to me which was when I got a close look at it.

The man in the center with hair similar to Negi's carried a staff that he had too; This man was most likely the Thousand Master or Negi's father. A man stood to the side with a cigarette in his mouth. He kind of looked like Takahata, perhaps he was that one boy in the picture.

A man with black hair and glasses stood with his arms crossed: Eishun-san.

To the Thousand Master's right stood a man with a large robe on. He was unfamiliar.

A large dark-skinned man held a large lance which he set on his soldier. He looked like a smaller version of Berserker.

"This picture was taken twenty years ago," Eishun-san commented.

I handed the picture to Asuna, who stared at the picture with scrutiny.

"What's wrong, Asuna Kagurazaka?" Evangeline asked after a while.

"N...Nothing," was the reply. She pinched her face a couple of times.

Did she recognize somebody in the photo?

"I was still a young man during the war. I fought alongside Nagi as his comrade...And then, when peace returned 20 years ago, he had become known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master," Eishun-san recalled.

I took a glance behind me, only to see Yue a bit flustered that she had been caught. I raised a finger to my lips which silenced her.

"Ten years ago however, he suddenly disappeared. No one knew where he was. The official records have stated his date of death as 1993," Eishun-san finished with a sorrowful tone. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore than that."

"No, it's alright, we have somewhere to start, at the very least," Negi said optimisticly.

Asuna's face was blank as if she didn't understand any of what was said when suddenly, "Oh yeah! What about you red-haired guy! How did you do all of that stuff earlier and how did you even get here in the first place?!"

All eyes were on me. I guess now would be a good time as ever to explain.

"I guess I should tell you guys now, huh?" I said as everybody nodded. "Alright, Yue-san! Please go get the others! They might as well hear this too!"

Moments later, the Library trio and the photographer arrived.

"Yo, what's going on?" Haruna asked.

"Please sit down everybody, this might take a while," I motioned toward the table.

With everybody in a seat of some sort, I stood near the railing and closed my eyes.

'Now, should I explain this to everybody!' I thought to myself.

'Yes I should so I can get back to Sakura...'

"Alright, I'll tell you where I'm from," Everybody leaned in to hear.

"I'm from another dimension."

A cricket chirp could be heard...until everybody comicly fell to the floor.

"How do you expect use to believe that!" Asuna yelled.

I raised a hand which silenced everybody.

"I guess it doesn't make sense if I start from the end; I should start from the beginning," I took a deep breath, and I began my tale.

I told them everything while leaving out some few details. Despite the length of the war, there was a lot to tell. I told them what I knew about the Holy Grail and the summoning of the servants. I proceeded by telling of the events surrounding the Holy Grail in the Fourth Holy War, the one Kiritsugu was a part of. Next, I told them of how I forgot all of my memories after the Fuyuki fire, in which Kiritsugu Emiya found me and raised me, naming me Shirou and adopting me. When I started to learn magecraft which I explained wasn't far off from science, I was in a lot of pain when my magic circuits were forced open. Kiritsugu had said that normally this method would kill a person, and that I was lucky to have survived. Normally one would have their circuits open at a young age. His teachings were basic and incomplete, and it made it even harder to learn magecraft after my foster father died five years before the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Then came the important part: The Fifth Holy Grail War.

I told them of how I became part of the War by accident, or so I thought. Either way, I summoned the servant Saber, the supposed strongest one of them all, before I was about to be killed by Lancer.

I told them of how I lost my arm and given Archer's arm who was actually me in a future. (Asuna's and Konoka's expressions appeared to look like that they didn't understand)

I told them of how I wanted to be an Ally of Justice, but I had to give up the title so I could save Sakura, who had become corrupted with her own darkness.

Asuna stopped me again. "So then why'd you say that you were an Ally of Justice earlier?"

"Because I have the power to save people now," I replied.

I took another breath and went on.

I told them about the Holy Grail's corruption by Angra Mainyu, so anyone that go to it would inevitably not have their dreams come true.

I told them of my Reality Marble, and how my body is slowly turning into swords because of Archer's arm.

I told them of how I sacrificed myself to destroy the Grail which most likely happened, but I ended up here instead of dying.

I took another breath and looked at everybody, for I had been speaking for quite a while, maybe over an hour?

There were many expressions on their faces.

Evangeline's face was very conflicted while Chachamaru's eyes, although a robot, appeared to be calculation something.

The Library Trio appeared sorrowful, and Haruna-san looked like she believed my story.

Setsuna and Konoka were crying, most likely from my experiences been told to them.

Asuna had no expression, and she was staring at a wall.

Asakura-san was wiping tears from her face.

Eishun-san was nodding comfortingly at me.

"The chances of Shirou-san lying is about 0.000000000000000000000000000000000..." Chachamaru began to say, but Evangeline cut her off.

"So he's not lying," She said.

A nod was all that was returned.

Negi was sobbing even more than Setsuna and Konoka were.

"Shirou-san! I didn't know you had to go through so much!" He grabbed both of my hands and held them up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nothing to apologize, but if you all didn't know the story, I don't think you would've been able to be comfortable around me at all," I rubbed my neck in a nervous manner.

Everyone smiled at me.

"Shirou, if we didn't trust you, you would be back at Mahora," Setsuna said.

"Oh? Was that a challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Setsuna gave a smirk.

"Everybody, let's take a group picture!" Asakura-san took out a camera and motioned downstairs.

We all followed her and stood in a row. I stood at the far end next to Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, are you alright? You looked out of it earlier," I asked.

She looked shocked for a moment, but shook her head. "I'm fine,"

With my senses of steel which I had gained from Unlimited Blade Works, believe it or not, I heard her mutter "something was familiar..."

I looked back at the house which we were leaving. The sun was setting over the house.

Maybe I was hallucinating, but I swore I could see the figure of Sakura smiling at me from the top of the house.

Perhaps I was doing the right thing, becoming an Ally of Justice for the last time.

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach!**


	5. Learning First Magic?

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the fiasco at Kyoto, but I haven't been sitting around doing nothing. Evangeline has begun to teach me the basics of magic...I think.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were back in the training resort, and Evangeline was going to teach me "magic"._

_"Ok, let's see if you're compatible with this sort of magic," Evangeline said as she handed me a small wand with a star at the tip._

_I sweatdropped as I held the stick by the end. "And what is this?"_

_"It's a practice wand used by beginning mages," Evangeline said dismissively. "You won't need it much if you can master this one spell. Now, chant this: Practe Biginar Ardescat!"_

_Evangeline made a cute motion with her wand hand from her left side down towards her right side. I raised an eyebrow at that, but I tried nevertheless._

_"Practe Biginar Ardescat!" I chanted as I made a movement akin to a sword slash._

_Fire, I felt fire running through my veins. It did not hurt as much as I thought it would, but I still felt its warmth leave my body and through the wand as a burst of flame._

_Evangeline's eyes had a look of surprise to them. She probably did not expect me to unleash that much flame if not at all._

_"Well, we can skip the magic theory I was going to make you study for about seventy-two hours..." Evangeline said, lost in thought._

_I sweatdropped for the second time. Did learning magic take that much theory?_

_"Alright, now we have to check out your element, though it will most likely be something similar to swords," She said as she motioned towards a room._

_The room was large and spacious. The floor had a large magic rune circle on it with many circles of different colors on it. I guess those had something to do with elements. There was a pedestal in the center with a clear dome on it._

_"Place your hand here and focus your magic or whatever you do when you're tracing," Evangeline ordered, standing outside the circle._

_I walked over to the pedestal and placed my hand on it. I was very nervous, for my actual element would be discovered, and my hands were clammy. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to accomplish what I had just done earlier._

_"Practe Biginar Ardescat!" I thought, and I had done it. I felt fire in my body again leave it and into the dome. The magic was a fluctuation of many colors at once circling around the dome. At once, the rune circle lit up, and many spheres lifted up into the air from the colored circles on the ground. The colored balls began to spin and spin and spin until it was a whirl. After what seemed like forever, the spinning slowed down to reveal a single sphere with a metallic-like sheen._

_"Iron, huh," I heard Evangeline mutter. It made sense, since I was swords, literally._

_Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard. I turned my head back to the floating sphere, which was slowly breaking down the middle._

_"What's going on?" I heard Evangeline yell this time._

_And then the sphere broke._

_There was a brief flash of light, and what remained was a floating piece of iron in the air that looked like a...sword?_

_It appears my element is sword after all._

_"Hahahahah!" I turned to see Evangeline laughing. She was grabbing her sides when she looked up at me. "It looks like your element really is swords, Shirou."_

_I nodded, still flabbergasted at what had happened earlier._

_"Come, we have much else to do and so little time."_

_End_

* * *

She told me that I had to devise an activation phrase next, because it would empower my attacks by opening my magical pathways more than the academy one: Practe Biginar, for it was more personal.

I immediately thought of an incantation: "_**I am the bone of my sword**_."

I told Evangeline about it, and she got me the Latin translation.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Here Shirou, if you chant this, then you should feel your magical pathways open," Evangeline said as she held up a piece of paper with Latin words on it(the translation)._

_I focused myself and breathed in deeply, "**Ego os gladium meum**!"(For my and your sake, whenever Shirou is using his activation phrase, it will be bold and italics and in English. It's cooler that way, too.)_

_The effect was immediate. I felt my...magical pathways? Whatever they were, I felt them open, and a torrent of power rushed through me. For a moment I thought I saw my inner world._

_Evangeline must've felt the burst of magic, too, because her jaw was on the ground._

_"Shirou, you never cease to surprise me..." She said with a chuckle. "Come on, we have to move on."_

_End_

* * *

Evangeline taught me a reinforcement spell first since I was a close range fighter:

Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle) - A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage's reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. (taken from wiki).

She then taught me a simple unincanted spell that she had used before called Ensis Exsequens, which would created a magical energy sword in the direction of my outstretched fingertips.

I laughed in my mind when I thought of the many possibilities I could do with this new obtained magic, despite the fact that I could just use my Noble Phantasms.

It was after that when she said that she would receive her payment.

"Your payment?" I asked.

"Yeah, you said that you would release the curse from me," She narrowed her eyes at me. "Or were you just lying?"

A bit scared, I quickly closed my eyes.

**Trace on.**

An omnious feeling entered my mind when I began imagining this certain dagger, but I put it behind me since I knew why I needed it.

Yes, **Rule Breaker: Destroyer of All Talismans**!

Greatly differing from other Noble Phantasms, its unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, an effect suitable to the Noble Phantasm that is a manifestation of Caster's nature as the Witch of Betrayal . It "transgresses" on all the magecraft of the targets it pierces, contracts made from magical energy and life born from magical energy. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by prana will all be returned to their original components in a state "before they were made." Contracts will be wiped clean and those with life will immediately cease to exist. There is a limit to what it is able to dispel, meaning artifacts on the rank of Noble Phantasm will never be returned to their original state no matter how low their rank. (taken from wiki)

An abnormal dagger appeared into my hands. It was iridescent and jagged, not to mention thin, brittle, and blunt. It was normally meant for one purpose anyway.

She shuddered when she put her eyes on the dagger; she must've had that same feeling I did.

"Now, I just stab this into you and the contract you have with this campus should disappear," I explained. "I don't know if there will be any other effects, but that's all I can promise now."

Evangeline looked awed by my claims, but she still closed her eyes as if waiting.

I didn't know how it would feel, so I quickly stabbed the knife into her chest like I saw Caster did when she did it to Saber.

Instead of a bright light shining, light was drawn into the knife, and then it stopped. The prana connection that I felt Evangeline had with the campus was gone, zilch, nada.

I looked at Evangeline whose hands were shaking. She was looking down at them, so I couldn't see her eyes. Suddenly, tears fell onto her hands.

"T-t-thank you, Shirou!" I was given a hug by a flying Evangeline as I fell onto the floor.

"It's nothing," I said. "I promised that I would help you, right?" I said with a quick smile.

Evangeline nodded and finally noticed what she was doing. Quickly she got up and wiped her tears, a blush still pasted on her face.

"This never happened! Alright?" She left quickly and did not speak to me for a couple of hours.

During that time, I decided to catalogue my armory in the Reality Marble. I also practiced the two spells that I had been taught. After a while, I laid on the ground, exhausted from my ordeal. Both the Cantus Bellax and Ensis Ensquens required a constant amount of prana, both od and mana from my surroundings.

The next day, Evangeline must've reversed to normal because she came up to me with an attack spell to try. "This seems perfect for you since you've got a great aim," She had said.

It was **Sagitta Magica**, Magic Archer. It was one of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. In my case, it would be swords. She demonstrated the effects of one arrow, and then more arrows. She also said that other combinations were possible, too, like combining arrows for more damage. Either way, I was intrigued by the spell.

"Go on, try it," Evangeline ordered as she summoned up a bullseye. "Let's see how good your aim is with this, ne?"

I lightly smirked at her challenge. I focused my eyes on the bullseye.

'The center...the center...'

"_**I am the bone of my sword...**_"

I felt the fire burning fiercely in my body.

"**Sagitta Magica, One Arrow of Sword**!"

Immediately a generic-looking sword materialized and flew at the target at high speed before piercing through and shattering into magic residue.

"Oh? Good job, I didn't think you would be able to use magic without a wand or staff, it's harder, you know?" Evangeline said offhandedly as she waved her hand, making the broken bullseye disappear.

"Are you telling me that I'd need a wand or staff to assist in magic?" I asked.

"Yes, do you need something like that? You don't have anything like that in your 'arsenal'?" She inquired.

"All I have are swords(except that Vimana part sorry...)," I replied with a sweatdrop.

"Alright alright, I'll make something that won't be as cumbersome as a wand," She said.

"Thanks."

After that ordeal, I began practicing more with Sagitta Magica, albeit a bit difficult since I did not have the requested item from Evangeline as of yet. I became able to fire up to eleven arrows until my control got off and my aim haywire.

A couple of more days passed and Evangeline and I were out of the resort for a break from training because...Evangeline's allergies were acting up.

Yes, vampires can be allergic. Her nose was itchy and red from her allergicness from pollen.

"Shirou," Evangeline said with a sneeze. "Pass me the tissues."

I tossed the box at her and laid back on the wall. It was my first time in Evangeline's "room".

It had a large bed with a large window. There was a large group of dolls at the head of the bed, Chachazero being one of them. She preferred to stay with me when I was around however. All in all, it seemed like a room that a posh

I heard a knock on the door, and Chachamaru went downstairs to answer it.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, curious as to who would come here on Sunday in the afternoon.

"I don't know, but we'll see," Evangeline said, too occupied with her nose to deal with me.

Surprisingly enough, it was Negi along with Asuna-san.

"Evangeline-san! Please let me be your apprentice!" Negi suddenly crouched down and bowed his head.

"What? My apprentice? What are you an idiot?" Evangeline said with a stuffed nose. "You and I are still enemies, remember!? And I've still got a grudge against your father, the Thousand Master! And I'm not accepting any apprentices, anyway! If you want to learn how to fight, go ask Takamichi!"

I began to say, "Weren't you teaching m-**GAKK**!" The petite girl cut me off with a pillow to the face. "You're a different case, Shirou!"

Well, she was right. Even if all she did was spar with me and taught me a couple of spells, it's not like I wanted to learn her dark spells...

Still on the ground, Negi replied, "Even knowing that, I still came to you today...Takamichi is overseas anyways...I saw for myself at Kyoto! The only person who I should learn magical combat from is Evangeline-san!"

The vampire's eyes twitched, and she crossed her arms together, "...Ho...so you were moved by how strong I was, huh?"

"**YES!**"

A deadpanned look suddenly took her face. "Do you really mean that?"

"**YES!**" Negi said with the same conviction.

The long haired blonde sighed in defeat. "...Very well, if you insist."

"Eh..?"

"**HOWEVER!** In case you've forgotten, boy, I happen to be an evil mage. When you want something from an evil mage, you have to offer something in return..." A dark smirk grew on her face as she said that, and Asuna began to sweatdrop at the mage's antics.

Evangeline stuck out her right foot. "First you have to lick my feet. Then we'll talk about your eternal devoting to me as my slave." A dark aura began to cloud over as she said this.

Asuna suddenly hit the vampire with the weapon she used back in Kyoto. Now that I look at it, it appeared to be a harisen. What intrigued me was the fact that Asuna-san was able to bypass Evangeline's magical barriers.

"You idiot!" She screamed, as if doing a tsukkommi. "What do you think you're doing, making such adult requests from a child?"

"Ahh! Damn you Kagurazaka Asuna! I'm weaker than usual at the moment, but you just completely ignored my Shinsou-level magical barrier!" Evangeline cried out with tears.

"Negi-kun is begging you, Eva-chan! Don't you think that's going a bit over the top?" Asuna pleaded.

"If everything could be solved by begging someone, we'd have world peace by now!" Evangeline fired back, but then a knowing smirk took over her face. "Haan more importantly...Why are you willing to go so far to stick up for him, anyway? Could it be that you've fallen in love...with a ten year old brat?"

"Noo!" Asuna tacked Evangeline, and they began to scuffle, rolling on the floor.

As amusing as it seemed, they quickly stopped to regain their breath.

"F...fine. Come here next Saturday, and I'll test you to decide whether you can be my apprentice or not, alright?" Evangeline finally conceded/

"Thank you!" Negi said.

"Oi, Evangeline, as fun as this all was, I have some plans to get to, so I'll get going now," I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Shirou, catch!" Was all I heard before I turned around and caught a ring of some sort. "That will make it easier to cast spells."

"Thanks Eva! I owe you one!" I waved back as I headed downstairs.

"Ah, Master is blushing," was the last thing I heard before I opened the door and went back to the main campus, where a person would meet with me.

* * *

I viewed the building before me. It was a dojo of a sort in the area. After all, Setsuna had promised me that she would help me in learning ki.

I stepped inside, where Setsuna was going through some kendo katas.

"Ah, Shirou, there you are," She stopped and propped her kendo stick against the wall. "Come in."

I followed her where she handed me a white gi.

"You know how to wear this, right?" She asked. "Unless you need help..." She began to blush strangely as she said this.

"I practiced kendo before," I said, taking the martial arts clothing. "This way, right?" I went inside the dressing room.

Later, I sat in seiza(wiki it if you don't know. It's a sitting position for Japanese.) while Setsuna stood in front of me.

"In all likeness, ki can be described as life energy or natural energy," She began. "If one trains, they can have the ability to release it through the outside." She demonstrated by punching in front of her, the energy around the fist signifying the ki.

I nodded at the display, a bit impressed by what one can do with it.

"But, I don't think you're here to learn how to use ki as a weapon, right?" Setsuna asked, obviously referring to the battle in Kyoto.

I nodded. The reason I wanted to learn how to use ki was because of the way Setsuna was moving: quickly and quietly with long-looking strides.

As I explained to her, she perked up in realization.

"Ah, **Shundou**?" She said while nodding. "Alright, I see what you want to learn, but before we can start that, you have to have control over your ki and be able to release it."

She had me meditate, trying to get me to get my mind intune with my body, and viceversa. This training was ki was a little like using magecraft...except that it was ki. I don't know how that made sense to me, but it just did.

"Alright Shirou, keep meditating on your own for now," Setsuna said. She picked up two kendo sticks. "Let's have that spar you were going to give me."

I caught the sword in midair and got into a stance. His left hand underneath his right, he raised the kendo stick to his left side above his head, leaving his whole body and his right side vulnerable.

She raised an eyebrow at the unorthodox stance, but she got into her own stance nevertheless. She had her right hand on bottom and held the kendo stick out in front of her in a normal Kendo stance.

A silence began to take over. Somehow, a white feather fluttered into the room, and it wavered back and forth until it hit the ground.

**WHOOM!**

As expected, Setsuna attempted to strike my right flank. I blocked with a simple movement of my arms. The force knocked her back. She struck again, this time to the head. I parried with a vertical slash.

"Ho? This way of swordfighting is very interesting..." Setsuna mused as she stepped back.

"Yeah? My friend and I created it together," I replied.

Setsuna charged me again, aiming for my stomach. All she hit was the side of the kendo stick as I swung upwards, forcing the stick out of her hands.

A moment later, Setsuna asked, "Who was this friend? Maybe I can't meet him, but I would like to know what kind of person would create an almost suicidal sword style."

"Heh, it's funny, because he tried to kill me the first time I met him," I said as I began to tell her about Archer, albeit with a little hesitation.

It was easier to explain who he was since she had some knowledge on Heroic Spirits. Either way, I told her how Archer decided to change his goal from killing me, and how he gave me his left arm.

That was why I began turning into swords; I didn't tell her that however because it would only alarm her. However, I did tell her that the many of the weapons that I could trace came from Archer. I did not mention that the Heroic Spirit was me from another timeline because that would cause some unwanted problems.

She nodded in understanding. "He must've been a good man..."

"Yeah, he was."

Later, I was walking back to the cottage when I heard a loud scream that sounded familiar.

"IDIOT!" was what I heard. It sounded like Asuna, but I was most likely hearing things.

After all, no one could scream that loud...right?

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach!**  
**This may be the last chapter for a while, I have exams for school to study for...so the next chapter may take a while.**


	6. I'm a teacher now! fixed

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!  
Well, my tests went well, so here's the next chap.**

* * *

**To answer some questions:**

**1. Shirou's usage of ki is just another way he can reinforce himself. Reinforcement utilizes his own prana while Ki is his physical energy more or less. He will be able to use it during fighting later, but Kanka will most likely be impossible if only for a short amount of time because of his low reserves of prana. (Maybe he will be able to use it if he does a pactio, which releases the latent magic in an individual. In other words, more magic circuits will be opened, albeit forcefully)**  
**2. Evangeline is recovering since she was weakened, but she will stay in her child form because she's been in that form for so long.**  
**3. Shirou will cook. That's all that needs to be said.**  
**4. Shirou will participate, albeit he can't Trace any blades.  
****5. Shirou will make a contract with Negi as well as Evangeline.**

* * *

I went prone, hiding myself in the bushes in the forest. I slowed my breathing to mask my own presence. A kunai plunged itself in the ground next to my head.

'Scary...' I quickly rolled and got up, quickly viewing the area around me. I heard movement behind me. I jumped away by reinforcing my legs. The figure gave chase while I was running.

While I had continued to meditate to use my ki, I wasn't quite ready to use it yet.

I jumped to the side suddenly, trying to throw off my attacker.

"Ne, do better than that Shirou de gozaru," The voice of Kaede rang as she quickly followed behind me.

How did I end up in this situation? Well, this morning...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Why are you trying to cook, Shirou?" Evangeline asked as I put an apron on._

_I was currently preparing to cook after meditating. Luckily, Chachamaru didn't try to threaten me with missiles like her sisters._

_"I should at least cook for letting me stay here Evangeline. Also, someone told me that hunger is the enemy," I replied as I viewed the cooking appliances in front of me. Although a bit worn down, the tools were in good condition. I had already bought the ingredients beforehand. I planned to create a simple omelet although I wouldn't really know what kind of palate a vampire has besides blood._

_"Alright...if you're going to do that however, let me taste the food at least," Evangeline commented._

_I proceeded to crack the eggs, beat them, and began to fry them. Soon, a delicious and mouthwatering smell filled the cottage. Finished, I set a plate in front of the petite girl. Surprisingly, the vampire had a grin on her face._

_"This smells good Shirou. Are you sure you didn't want me to stop sucking your blood when you suggested that you would cook?" Evangeline mused as she bit a piece of the egg off of her fork._

_The reaction was comical._

_"DELICIOUS!" Evangeline's eyes had sparkles in them. "Cook for me everyday Shirou!"_

_Unconsciously, I felt my blood warm up, as if it was relieved, but perhaps I was just feeling things._

_"Ok, I'll cook as often as I can," I replied._

_A knock suddenly disturbed our moment of solace. Evangeline however, was still in her moment of bliss as she was chomping down on the breakfast meal._

_Chachamaru opened the door to reveal a ninja: Kaede Nagase._

_"Oh, good morning Shirou," She greeted. "And a good morning to you two, Chachamaru-san and Evangeline-san de gozaru."_

_"Is there anything wrong?" I asked._

_"No, but I just wanted to know," Kaede's eyes opened which surprised me. "Do you want to play a game of tag this morning before school?"_

_End_

* * *

It has been only thirty minutes, yet this girl is already making me sweat from the constant tagging and running.

"Ora ora Shirou, keep up," Kaede said, pulling out a kunai.

**Trace on.**

I immediately traced a tanto and deflected all of her strikes. I cut off her barrage with a thrust of the hilt to her stomach.

However, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Shirou," A whisper was all I heard before she retreated.

I tilted my head downwards, wondering how long this activity would go on.

* * *

I arrived at the Headmaster's office with Kaede a little while later.

"The real reason I came to the cottage wasn't just to play a game with you, but it was a detour," was what she had said.

"Oh, Emiya-kun, you're here," The old man greeted with a wave of his arm. Negi was also there with him.

"Good morning Shirou!" The boy teacher greeted.

"May I ask what you have called me for, Konoe-san?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I was just about to get that. You know how I first appointed to as a protector of the class of 3A?"

I nodded.

"Well, I've thought about it, and I've decided to make you Negi's assistant teacher!" The bearded man said while chuckling.

"Um...why do you want me to be a teacher?" I inquired.

The idea of being a teacher was an okay idea in my opinion. After all, Taiga-nee was a teacher. The only thing that irked me was that I had to be a teacher for an all-girls school.

"I heard about what had happened in Kyoto, and I decided to give you this position. Think of it as a promotion, if you have to," He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

That's right, I was working for this man. This man had been gracious towards me and gave me a place to stay, so I should return the debt.

I bowed. "I thank you for this job, Headmaster!"

"Ohohoho! No need to be so formal. Come back here with some proper attire though, preferrably a suit," The man handed me an envelope that contained money. "Now go!"

I bowed again and left the room. After some directions from some other students in the area (The girls that I talked to had a hard time responding.) I found a place that sold suits and ties (AN: Get it?).

I purchased a red shirt with a violet tie on a whim, but I realized the colors' meaning.

'Sakura...' I gripped my fist with conviction.

I also bought a pair of black pants because I can't just walk out in the open with just a shirt.

My left arm was a little longer than the shirt arm, but it couldn't be helped. After all, a shirt is a shirt, but an arm is an arm.

Satisfied with my choice of clothing, I walked out of the clothing store, walking towards the entrance of the school.

Although I saw Negi, another event caught my eye. Many men and women surrounded a sole tanned girl. I believe it was Ku Fei, the Chinese martial artist.

"Buchou! Fight us! We will beat you today!" A thuggish looking man proclaimed.

I blinked, and a moment later, all of the challengers went down. Ku Fei was in a fighting stance, not even appearing to be winded.

I walked up to Ku Fei, and Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Kaede also went up to her.

"Good morning Negi-bouzu! And Shirou!" The fighter greeted with a wave.

I bowed to her while Negi appeared to have a question for her. "Good morning Ku Fei-san. I..."

Before he could ask however. A man, obviously not down, appeared from my blind side and charged Ku Fei, not seeing the boy teacher in his way.

**"I'M NOT DONE YET, FEI-BUCHOU!"** The man readied his fist for a haymaker, leaving his torso open.

Ku Fei took that chance to manouver Negi out of the way with her left hand as she thrusted her right fist in the attacker's stomach. Needless to say, the high schooler went down.

"Careful now Negi-bouzu," Ku Fei lightly scolded as she got in a relaxed standing position.

"Ah, thank you," He replied.

Later, we were walking towards the classroom. Negi obviously did not know about the arrangement that the Dean had made.

"Eh!?" You're going to be my assistant teacher?" He had asked.

"That explains the tie and the shirt which I admit looks nice," Kaede mused with a finger on her chin.

"Wait, this guy is going to be one of our teachers?" Asuna pointed at me a bit condescendingly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, a tick mark on my head.

"No! I mean...sorry," The twin-tailed girl apologized.

I would've walked with them to the classroom, but a woman walked towards us.

"Hello, are you Shirou Emiya? I'm Shizuna Minamoto. The Dean wanted me to lead you to the classroom," A blonde and well-endowed woman stood in front of me. I struggled to keep my eyes above her collarbone.

"Yeah," I replied a little shakily. I moved to follow her.

"Gah! We'll be late!" Asuna said as she ran to get to the classroom.

"We'll see you later, Shirou-sensei!" Konoka said with a tune to her voice.

* * *

I'm going to be a teacher now.

I stood in front of the door to Classroom 3A. A class roster was given to me earlier, so I had a chance to get a first glimpse of who I will be seeing in the class. I adjusted my tie, making sure I looked presentable despite my left arm.

"Ok, let's go in," The guide Minamoto-sensei said.

I grabbed the door and slid it open...for an eraser to fall towards my head. Luckily, my senses told me that a projectile would hit me, so I quickly rolled out of the way. Plunger arrows then shot towards me which I dodged again. The last trick almost got me though. A bucket of water began tumbling towards me. I stepped to the side and grabbed the bucket, filling it with the water that was aiming to wet my clothes. A loud sound of the bucket on the floor silenced the already tense room even more.

I stood and looked at the student; they were all shellshocked, albeit Asuna, Konoka, and the others who were at the Kyoto battle. I merely sweatdropped at this. I should've expected a prank to be placed by the students.

Two very short girls stood up. Compared to the class, the girls appeared to have not gone through puberty yet. One girl had twin tails and the other had hairbuns.

"Ah, so close! But Fumika, did you see that? The guy dodged everything unlike Negi-sensei!" The twintailed girl said.

"Fuka-nee, I told you that you shouldn't be pranking...although you were right about there being a new teacher," The other replied. "It seems Kaede was right!"

I glanced toward said ninja, who looked very sheepish, as if she had been caught taking a cookie from the jar.

Sighing, I turned to face the class, who froze from eye contact. "Good morning, I will be you new assistant teacher, Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you all. Please treat me nicely!" I bowed, but when I got back up, I did not expect to see a bunch of teenage girls rampaging towards me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Is your hair really red?"

"Yes."

"Why is your left arm longer than your right?"

"How did you see that?"

"What's your bloodtype?"

Questions like these were asked, and I began to feel many...soft things on my body; it felt really uncomfortable.

I most likely would've been overwhelmed had it not been for Minamoto-san, who magically, pun intended, got everybody's attention. "Now everyone, let's sit down, you all can get to know your new teacher after class, unless Emiya-san wants to interview all of you?" The teacher smiled at me.

"Heheh, why don't we do that?" A nervous reply was all I could muster as I rubbed the back of my neck with a sweatdrop. "Why don't you all come out one at a time, ok?"

* * *

**STUDENT 01 - Sayo Aisaka**

I waited outside the classroom, sitting in a desk with another one placed in front of me. Hopefully, it wouldn't make the students too nervous about me, even if they were only 1 or 2 years younger than me.

When I took a look at the class roster, however, I noticed that the first student on there was...Sayo Aisaka. She had the appearance of an albino...it made me feel uneasy when the notes left under there(courtesy of Negi), was "1940 - Don't move her seat".

Suddenly, I heard a faint sound of a voice.

"..lo?" I strained my ears. "...ello?" "Hello?"

I looked towards the empty desk, to see that the girl was already sitting there!

"Um...hey there Aisaka-san, sorry for not noticing you," I said.

She shook her head. "It's all right, no one notices me much these days."

The girl in front of me had long white hair and two red eyes, but the thing that stuck out the most was the fact that she was translucent; I could barely see her. Her uniform was also different from the other students as well: an old fashioned sailor uniform.

A shake of the head was the reply. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I looked her in the eyes, I think. "Try me."

She stared at me for some moments, even making a 'jiiiii~' sound at some point. "Alright. No one notices me because I'm a ghost! I've been here for sixty years!"

Yup, this girl didn't have any friends because she was just unsocial, and she was just a gho-

Ghost?

An image of a floating entity popped into my head, and as it did, I immediately looked under the table. No legs were present, just a blur just above the skirt.

It made sense: the girl was almost see-through, and it took a lot of focus for me to hear and see her with my senses.

I nodded. "Alright, I believe you. If it helps, I'll be your friend." I stuck out my left hand as a amicable gesture.

The girl began crying. "Uuuuuu...thank you...thank you..." However, the girl did not pass, so her purpose wasn't fulfilled, or she just wanted to stay here.

* * *

**STUDENT 02 - Yuna Akashi**

"Nice to meet you Sensei!" The black haired girl greeted as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you too Akashi-san," I greeted back. "So I hear you play basketball?"

"Yup, I'm one of the best! At least, I try to be." She replied with a smile on her face.

I nodded back.

She's very energetic.

* * *

**STUDENT 03 - Kazumi Asakura**

"Oh? Nice to see you're in this class now," The reporter said as she took out a recorder of some sort. "Do you mind if I get a couple of statements?"

"I don't really mind...but we should really b-," I was cut off by Asakura-san.

"So, how old are you Emiya-sensei?"

"I'm sixteen, bu-"

"Any hobbies?"

"I like to cook, bu-"

This went on for a while until the girl thanked me for the interview and went back into the classroom.

Well, the roles were switched.

* * *

**STUDENT 04 - Yue Ayase**

"It seems that you're our teacher now, Emiya-sensei," The girl drinking juice in front of me said.

This short petite girl was drinking...kare? Flounder juice?

"Well, I see you like to drink juice, huh? I inquired.

A stoic nod was the response.

Now that I look at her, she seems like a very intelligent person, but we shall see during class.

* * *

**STUDENT 08 - Asuna Kagurazaka** (AN: Not everybody will be shown in the "interview", but we'll get most of the people.)

"Well, I'm not surprised that you're in this class," The orangehaired girl claimed as she sat across from me.

"And why is that?" An eyebrow creeped upwards.

"That's because everything magic related usually rebounds to the class of 3A. I know that much," She said.

"Well, I hope that we can work together this year then," I stuck out my hand.

She gave me a handshake which I returned, but I felt a cold feeling in my body as my hand made contact with hers. It felt like it would destroy my magic...I'm glad that I did not shake it with my left hand.

* * *

**STUDENT 10 - Chachamaru Kakakuri**

"Hello there, Emiya-sensei," The gynoid bowed to me.

"Hello to you too Chachamaru. Why don't you sit down?" I motioned towards the seat.

"Hmm...I just wanted to know, are you able to feel emotions?" I asked, curious about the advanced robot.

"Not yet, my creator hasn't gotten to that step yet," She replied, her unchanging look on her face present.

"Who created you if I may ask?" The person who created this robot must've been a very accomplished one or a genius.

"Ah, it was Satomi Hakase, my creator is in the Robotics Society in the University," The mechanoid replied.

I nodded. It appears that many interesting people will be a part of this class, right?

* * *

**STUDENT 12 - Ku Fei**

"Oh, hello there Emiya-sensei aru!" The Chinese martial artist said with a grin.

"Hi, Ku Fei-san, I was just wondering, are you Japanese?" I asked. It was obvious she was not Japanese because of her way of speaking; it was not as flowing as a native Japanese speaker.

"No, I am Chinese," She replied with a grin.

I nodded. "Still, you must be really strong since I saw you at Kyoto."

"No, you're exaggerating! I was just helping Mana, but I can say that I am a very diligent martial artist!" She claimed with fire in her eyes.

I see that she is very determined to get things done. She gained more respect from me for that.

* * *

**STUDENT 13 - Konoka Konoe**

The Dean's granddaughter came out next. "Hi Emiya-san, or should I say Emiya-sensei! Hehe," The girl said as she sat down.

"Well, since you already know about me, I'll skip to the end: Do you look forward to me working with you girls during the school year?" I said, hoping to sound a bit professional.

"Yep!" She nodded. "Though the class was already really lively, I think you will become part of our big family!" The raven-haired girl stretched out her arms to prove it.

I chuckled at her antics. It seems the girl was still a bit childish on the inside.

* * *

**STUDENT 14 - Haruna Saotome**

I sighed. I've been doing a lot of interviews, and I've not even through with the whole class yet. Luckily, the interviews were not that long. Hey, it was hard trying to be a teacher with no training to be one.

"Hello Emiya-sensei~" A girl who was part of the Library Trio sat in front of me.

This is Haruna Saotome.

She appeared to be an artist of some sort, most likely manga because I get some vibe from her. Also, I say this because of how she thought I reminded her of a manga hero, ironically speaking.

"Hi there Saotome-san. Do you think we'll get along nicely this year?" I asked, feeling nervous when a glint appeared in the girl's eyes.

"I don't know about that, but I have a feeling that you'll be some great examples for me to draw! I can just imagine it, you holding swords and in a pose that..."

The girl continued to chatter and chatter until she quieted down, stood up, and went back in the classroom, a maniacal grin pasted on her face.

I felt a shiver down my back.

* * *

**STUDENT 15 - Setsuna Sakurazaki**

The girl with a single ponytail on her left sat in front of me.

"Hello Emiya-sensei," She bowed to me.

"Please, it's just the two of us. Call me Shirou," I replied, shaking off the formalities.

"Alright...Shirou," She hesitated to say. Her face began to turn red.

"Well...can I ask you more about ki?" I asked.

A nod was the reply.

"Alright, well, I believe I can focus my ki now, but what is next?" I asked. (AN: Let's assume that Setsuna knows about Shirou training in the resort.)

"Next would be focusing it on specific areas of the body for more control. This way, you would be able to reinforce your body with your ki. Then, we'll get to the next part," She said with crossed arms.

"Thanks Setsuna," I asked, grateful that someone was able to teach me.

* * *

**STUDENT 18 - Mana Tatsumiya**

"Hey there Shirou," The tanned girl said coolly.

"Hello Mana. About your lesson on marksmanship...how about tomorrow morning before school?"

"Alright, see you then," Mana promptly got up and went back into the room.

She's not much for words, is she?

* * *

**STUDENT 19 - Chao Lingshen**

"Hi there Emiya-sensei! As a welcoming gift, please try one of my nikuman!" The Chinese girl set a dumpling in front of me on a paper plate.

The smell was extraordinary. My rating for it increased even more when I broke the dumpling in half, the smells of the filling permeating my nose. I took a bite, and I was very pleased with the taste.

However, when I finally focused on the girl, I felt...uneasiness from what Chao had on her.

It was faint, but I could feel that some sort of runes were inscribed on her, for I felt the prana used to give the runes meaning.

I mentally shook my head. It was something that could be investigated later. Besides, how bad could Lingshen-san be?

* * *

**STUDENT 20 - Kaede Nagase**

"...Hello Emiya-sensei," The ninja hesitantly greeted as she sat down.

I decided to tease her a little bit, call it karma. "So, were you the one who told the class of the new teacher arriving?" I asked, taking on an interrogative tone.

Surprisingly, the girl jerked a bit. "Yeah..."

"Those two twins...how are you related to them?" I inquired, referring to the two pranksters.

"...they're my proteges..." She replied with a whisper.

"Oh? Well, that was a nice trick that they pulled," I said, although Kaede appeared to have taken my statement a bit more differently than I thought.

"I'm sorry Emiya-sensei for letting the two prank you! Please don't punish them!" She bowed towards me.

It appears I should stop now.

"It's alright. It was a joke right? No need to be sorry. Besides, I was just teasing you a bit," I replied with a nervous tone.

"Oh, then alright Shirou. Let's have that tag game again, eh?" She stood up, and I could tell by the smile on her face that she was indeed relieved as she walked back to the classroom.

* * *

**STUDENT 26 - Evangeline A.K. McDowell**

"Though this is a interview to get to know you Shirou, I'll just make some comments as your temporary magic teacher," Evangeline immediately crossed her arms and began.

I sweatdropped at how the girl took control of the situation.

"First and foremost, your use of your magic spells is very good: you're able to use Cantus Bellax, Ensis Exsequens, and Sagitta Magica very well, being versatile in all of their uses. However, you don't have much magic energy to spare, when you trace and all," She said. "Although there is a way to increase your magic reserves..." That last part she whispered, but I still heard.

I wondered how one could actually increase their magic reserves with a puzzled look on my face.

"Either way, good job, and those spars are becoming more fun now that you're learning how to use ki," A dark smirk creeped onto her face. "Maybe I should use more power when I fight you now..."

She cackled maniacally as she walked back to the classroom.

I shivered at my peril soon to come.

* * *

**STUDENT 29 - Ayaka Yukihiro**

"As the class representative of 3A, I welcome you, Emiya-sensei," The blond girl bowed to me.

It seems that this girl has a Rin-like aura around her, a rich girl, so to speak.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure we'll get along nicely this year," I replied. "How about telling me about some of the class from your point of view?"

"Hmm...well, most of the class is nice, the one I can't stand is Asuna...she just drives me crazy!" The girl said with a clenched fist, but her face depicted a rivalry of some sort. "Anyway, enough about the class, I also hope that we will get along this year. Hehehe Negi-sensei," A grin started to form on her face as she walked back into the classroom.

...She's attracted to Negi? She must be a pedophile or something, not that I judge her. Remember Ilya? Enough said.

* * *

**STUDENT 31 - Zazie Rainyday**

This girl that sat in front of me intrigued me.

She immediately sat down and began to juggle balls, an impressive feat, but the other thing that intrigued me was her aura. This girl with makeup as an acrobatic had a demoniclike aura when I felt her magic signature.

Despite how dumb it seemed. I asked her, "Rainyday-san, are you a demon?"

Although I heard nothing come out of her mouth, the look in her eyes was as if she was saying, "Call me Zazie, but why do you say that?"

"Well Zazie-san, I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but I'm a magic user, so I was just curious."

The girl's eyes widened, but she still said nothing.

"So you are what one would call a demonfolk, huh?" A nod was my reply.

I shrugged my arms. "Alright, you don't seem to want to do any harm anyways."

"Why am I not surprised? Well, when you've come to experience many lifechanging things in two weeks, meeting a demon doesn't really surprise you."

"Sure, I'll tell you the story some other time. Just come by Evangeline's place."

"Yes, I'm currently living with Evangeline. Are you friends with her?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't care. After all, she's a vampire."

"It was nice talking to you too Zazie-san. Nice meeting you."

The girl then stood up, bowed, and went inside the class.

* * *

I sighed. That was a really long interview. The bell sounded, I guess classes were done for today.

My overall opinion of the class is that despite all of their quirks, they are like one big family.

I got up and stretched, to see Ku Fei run out. Moments later, Negi ran out also. They all ignored me, but they must've had some plans. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna walked out.

"Hey Shirou, want to go bowling? Setsuna here says she never went bowling. We're also going to go to karaoke!" Asuna said.

Now that I think about it, I've never gone, too!

"Yeah sure I'll go!" I agreed as I walked beside them.

Now that I've settled in at Mahora, it seems like I will have a fun time here.

Just wait for me, Sakura.

* * *

**Well, not much action here, just some interaction. Hopefully, I can resolve that next chapter or the chapter after that.  
Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet!**  
**Though I know Shirou is with Sakura, what do you want me to do in regards to the other girls?**


	7. Negi's Test! and New Pactio?

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

* * *

Well, the trip to the bowling alley was not what I expected.

Although Asuna-san meant to invite just Negi and Ku Fei, the whole class of 3A hitched a ride with us to the alley. After a while, I realized that bowling was like archery, except it's more complicated and requires more from the wrist.

I quickly gained the top score from the class, but I was tied with Ku Fei.

However, most of the class ran after Ku Fei when Negi confessed that he wanted to learn from her in Chinese Martial Arts.

Because of that, there was no time for the karaoke, so we all went home.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up a little bit earlier to get some training in the resort. I trained with my magecraft, the magic I recently learned, and I got some meditation done. I tried to do what Setsuna told me to do: focusing my ki in certain areas of my body to promote my control.

Later, I met up with Mana at the appointed location. It was an archery field mixed with a shooting range. One side had bullseye targets and the other side had the shooting targets. It was still early, but the sun was creeping up over us.

"Oh, Shirou, morning," Mana greeted as she propped her rifle against a storage shed. "Come here."

She opened the shed door with a screech and went inside. After some sounds of some scrummaging, out came Mana with a bow and some arrows!

The bow was of a more modern build, with multiple bow strings for more elasticity. In other words, it was a compound bow. The arrows weren't practical for hunting but more for target practice, but we weren't going to go hunting, so it was alright for the time being.

I put the quiver on contained with the arrows, and I pulled on the bow string.

Structural Grasp magecraft was one that allowed the user to view the item that they used it on through a blueprint. One could look at said item indepth and learn the makings of it.

I decided to put this magecraft to use. The effect was immediate. I closed my eyes and saw a black blueprint of the compound bow. I could tell that mechanical aids were used to assist the bowman which were pulleys placed at the tips of the elastic limbs.

The bow was a good one, but I still preferred the bow that I always traced. To conserve prana however, I decided to use the one currently given to me.

It would also make Mana feel better if I used this compound bow.

I stopped my magecraft and let go of the string with a twang. I looked towards Mana who was watching me.

"Well, Emiya-sensei, I would love to see your archery skills, if they are present," Mana said coolly.

I smirked at her. "Is that a challenge, Mana Tatsumiya?"

"What else would it be?" An identical smirk was present on the tanned girl's face.

I decided to silence her. I notched an arrow on the bow and let it fly. The arrow began spinning from the aerodynamics of the wind. The dull sound of impact rang. The arrow was in the center of the bullseye.

I could hear Mana stop breathing for a moment. "Do you want me to do it again, slower?" I asked her as I turned to look at her.

A nod was all that she could return.

I turned back around and notched another arrow.

"First, you must think of your projectile as an extension of yourself."

I pulled on the bow string, making it taut.

"If you've done this correctly, then imagine that there's an imaginary string connecting your target and yourself."

I took aim.

"The outcome of doing all of these things will result in..."

I fired the arrow. The flight was true and landed in the bullseye again from a different angle than the first arrow.

"...the top accuracy that you can reach every time. In truth, you can apply this concept to almost all ranged weapons."

(AN: This is what I just think btw, if I'm wrong, just deal with it :P)

The tanned girl's eyes were closed, for she was focused on everything I was saying. I did not know exactly how much her accuracy was, but it should be pretty good because of her experience as a mercenary(Konoemon-san told me this).

Mana's eyes opened with a start with a new fire in them. She grabbed her own rifle, positioned herself in front of the target, and prepared to fire.

I did not bother to look at the target when she fired because I wanted to wait till the end.

Her first shot took a long time for her to fire, but the next five shots were closer in time.

Finally, she was done. She was fatigued from her barrage of bullets. The reason behind my deductions was because of the amount of sweat that was on her brow. She motioned towards the target and walked towards it. Naturally, I followed.

Her back was towards me when I arrived at the target. It was in the shape of a human with markers for kill spots.

All of the shots were towards the head, but they were all close together; each shot overlapped the other. Her aim did indeed get better! I don't think her aim would've gotten better if she practiced more though. After all, I have my senses of steel.

Mana turned towards me with a smile on her face. "Thank you Emiya-sensei for this lesson!" The smile left as quick as it was on there.

The girl quickly ran off, most likely to get ready for school.

On that note...I should get ready too.

* * *

The class that day was very uneventful, besides the fact that Sasaki-san kept nodding off in class. I noticed on the class roll that she was in the gymnastics club. She must've been tired from practice or something.

The next morning however, I woke up to see Chachamaru above my face.

"Emiya-san, Master requests that you walk with us this morning," The gynoid stoically said.

"Alright, just let me get my clothes on," I said as I got up and stretched and prepared for the day: some meditation, cataloging, and getting dressed for the day.

When I finally closed the front door to the cottage, Evangeline was there tapping her foot impatiently. She looked like a doll, perhaps one of the reasons why she was called the Doll Master. Her clothes depicted an image of a doll.

"God! I hate how you have to do all that stuff in the morning!"

"But...you told me to do tho-"

"That's not the point! Let's just go!" Chachamaru passed Chachazero to me, who smiled at me as I placed her on my head.

Later, we ended up in front of the World Tree. The tree intrigued me a lot; there was a high magic concentration in the area. When I asked Evangeline about that, she told me that the tree contained a lot of potent magic which drew in stray demons. That was one of my jobs before I became the assistant teacher.

I saw Negi from afar doing some katas for some martial arts, most likely something that Ku Fei had taught him. I also saw Sasaki-san with him. She was wearing clothes for a morning jog.

"Look's like you're really into it bouya," Evangeline mused as Negi turned around in surprise.

"Ah, good morning!" Negi replied.

"Are you going to start practicing Kung Fu now? Maybe you should forget about being my apprentice then," A blank look was on Evangeline's face as she said this.

"Ah, no, this is...I'm researching ways to fight that boy...an-" Negi sputtered to explain, but Evangeline cut him off. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on taking any apprentices in the first place."

"AWAWAWAWA! That's not it!"

Sasaki-san moved towards Negi. "What's going on Negi-kun?" I could hear her say.

"Eh..um...I wanted Evangeline-san to take me as her apprentice, but..." Negi said in a crazed daze.

Evangeline turned around, as if to leave. "Well, it's only fitting a child should be playing at Kung Fu, see ya." However, she made no movement to leave, as if she was waiting for Negi to stop her.

"Ah! Please wait!" Negi exclaimed.

"Are you jealous Master?" Chachamaru asked Evangeline.

Chachazero cackled at that notion.

"Wh...NO!" Evangeline blushed. Of course, the great vampire lord could not be jealous of a ten year old kid being taught by another master...right?

Makie-san looked towards us. "Ne, Eva-chan! Why are you picking on Negi-kun? Why not let him become your apprentice?"

Chachamaru's expression turned into an amused one, surprisingly. "It seems she is jealous."

"Kekeke!" Chachazero began to cackle. "Is that how you feel about that brat?"

"Hey! I'm telling you, that's not true!"

Evangeline turned to look at Sasaki-san. "Hmph. I'm not interested in playing with children. And I'm not interested in talking with childish people like you, Makie Sasaki."

Said girl's forehead suddenly gained a tick mark. "What!? You're pretty child-like yourself, Eva-chan! Hmph! Negi-kun is already really strong! He'll become a master without any help from you, Eva-chan!"

Meanwhile, Negi was failing to stop the two from arguing.

"FINE! Then I'll decide your apprenticeship test right now!" Evangeline pointed towards the robot. "If you can hit Chachamaru with your Kung Fu even once...then you'll pass, but you'll have to fight one on one."

Negi was about to be in tears, so he could not hear what Evangeline said.

"Go for it, Chachamaru," The vampire motioned.

"Ah...but..."

"Don't worry, just go. Just don't hurt him too much."

"Ok. Please excuse me Negi-sensei."

Before the teacher could answer, however, the robot dashed towards him and made a slash motion with its right hand. Negi dodged it, but Chachamaru followed up with a kick to the stomach. The boy hit the wall and slid down in a daze.

"If you can't even hit Chachamaru once, then you'll go no further. The place will be here. I'll give you a break and make the time midnight on Sunday," Evangeline said with a smirk on her face.

Just then, I saw three figures arrive. It was Asuna, Ku Fei, and Setsuna.

"Negi!?"

"Negi-bouzu!"

"Negi-sensei!?"

The blonde turned to leave, but she tapped my shoulder. "Shirou, watch him."

"But I was going to train my magic in the re-" I began.

"Just do it."

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

_After class..._

I was meditating in a clearing near the World Tree; Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, and Ku Fei were there as well, and the two were fighting with their Chinese martial arts.

I, however, was getting better at controlling my ki; I could now use my ki to reinforce myself, but the next step, Shundou, wouldn't be for a while. When I learned it, though, my goal for learning ki would be done.

I stopped meditating to see Sasaki-san along with Izumi-san. They were carrying large bentos which were filled with food for New Year's celebrations.

Although it tasted good, Negi ended up getting very chubby. The gymnast then suggested a diet technique which involved a lot of blankets and going to a sauna.

The effect was a skinny-to-the-bone Negi, who looked like he was about to die.

It turned out that Makie-san had a gymnastics competition the same day that Negi had his apprenticeship test, but the girl overheard from her advisor that she was too childish.

"Show us some of your gymnastics then!" Asuna suggested.

And she did. The performance was very graceful, despite being in a school uniform. The ribbon she used was an extension of her body.

"Let's train together, Makie-san!" Negi said with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the test. There was about eight hours left before the actual time, so after I "reported" my findings to Evangeline, I decided to go train. I'd like to say that I wore myself out. I practiced increasing the amount of ki that I could unleash from myself and found a new long-range magical attack.

After I did some research on powerful magical attacks, I discovered a lightning attack: **Jupiter's Storm of Lightning**. Although I could not use the magic spell, I experimented on my own, and I created an original attack spell: **The Lance of Vulcan**, or **Vulcan's Lance**. I credited Vulcan because he was the Roman god of the forge, where swords and numerous weapons were made. The spell required me to create a gigantic but slim sword which was used to assault the enemy. The size of the sword was equivalent to about 199 magic arrows compacted together. The only reason I called it a lance was because of its use. If I were currently to use it at full power, my prana reserves would be gone immediately, so this move would be a sure-kill hit or a suicide move. The destruction level was huge; if the attack could be called a Noble Phantasm, it would rank at around B+ to an A and be Anti-Army, maybe even Anti-Fortress. I could also vary the size, but the strength of the attack would lower.

I exited the resort with an hour before the test, and Evangeline was waiting for me along with Chachamaru and Chachazero. I placed Chachazero on her spot on my head(She insists that she calls it that.) and followed the vampire to the World Tree.

We arrived a little before the start time, and Chachamaru asked, "Is this really ok, Master? The odds of Negi-sensei being able to hit me even once are below three percent...it would be insincere of you not to at least give him a chance to succeed, Master..."

Evangeline's face became flustered. "...Hey, don't get me wrong Chachamaru! I'm not looking for an apprentice!"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'm making a special exception here if he is able to hit you once. If the boy can't do that, then it's his fault. Don't go easy on him Chachamaru!"

In my opinion, disregarding percents and such, it will be difficult for Negi to pass the test. He had about twenty hours to learn from Ku Fei while Chachamaru was a programmed battle-ready gynoid. Only determation and tenacity would help him. But then again, this was a ten year old teacher, so who knows the outcome?

"Evangeline-san!" Negi had arrived for the test. "Negi Springfield is here!"

Just then, a bell tone sounded. It was midnight. Eleven tones after that, Evangeline said, "You came after all, boy. Well then, let's hurry up and get started. If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung Fu, then you pass. The match continues until you're dead or can't attack anymore."

Negi nodded with conviction. "Are those all the conditions?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but can you do something about that?" Evangeline pointed behind the boy.

It seemed like an audience gathered for him: Akira-san, Ako-san, Yuna-san, Konoka, Setsuna, Makie-san, Ku Fei, and Asuna.

"Ah, but they just followed me..." Negi just gave a thumbs up which silenced them.

Negi put his fists together, bowed, and got into a fighting stance. Chachamaru did the same.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Immediately Chachamaru charged the teacher at high speeds. Now that I notice it, she's using her rocket thrusters to assist her in battle. Ingenious.

That aside, Negi took out a practice wand with the planet of Saturn on it. "Invoke the contract for ninety seconds for Negi Springfield!"

However, as he said the incantation, Chachamaru threw a left-handed jab at his head that Negi shifted with left arm. Chachamaru then gave a right straight. Negi dodged by spinning to the right and used the momentum to throw an attack on her right side, which she blocked with her elbow.

The two continued to exchange blows, although all of Negi's attacks were blocked.

Even though Negi powered himself up with magic, he is still losing against Chachamaru. However, I could not deny that the battle was a highpaced one. It sort of reminded me of my fights with Lancer.

Chachamaru dealt a kick to Negi who was knocked back. He still regained his ground. Unfortunately, the gynoid did not give him time to recover as she dashed towards him again with a haymaker ready.

However, as she punched, Negi sidestepped and grabbed the outstreched arm.

He proceeded to counter with an elbow jab, but Chachamaru bounced off the coincidentally placed block of stone over his head, causing him to miss.

She prepared a kick which was enhanced by gravity and sent Negi flying. Negi slid on the floor until he went to a stop.

"Ah..." Negi's students had a face of worry. I was of the opposite; Negi wouldn't get hurt anymore if he stopped now. Nevertheless, Evangeline wouldn't let Negi get fatal damage.

"...Tsch." Evangeline's face had a dark look painted on it. Seems like she expected more. "Hmph...wel, that's that. Too bad, boy, but that's just how you are. Go wash your face and fix yourself up," She said condescendingly.

Makie-san and Asuna ran down. "Negi-kun!" "Negi!"

However, it seemed like Negi wasn't done yet, for his hand twitched; he got back into a fighting stance.

"Not yet...I'm not dead yet...Evangeline-san..." Negi struggled to let out.

Evangeline sweatdropped. "Huh? What are you talking about? The match is over. Time for little brats to be in bed." She also gave a hand motion as if he was an annoyance.

"Kekeke...It looks like he was able to absorb the force to the hits with his magic barrier, Master," Chachazero commented.

"The condition was 'until I die'...so that means there's no time limit, right?"

Is he...?

"What!?" Shock passed through Evangeline. "Don't tell me that you're..."

"Hehe...that's right. I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes." Negi clenched his fist. "Chachamaru-san! Let's continue!"

Negi made a leap dash towards Chachamaru, who seemed to be calculating what to do. Immediately she sidestepped him and made an elbow strike to the back of his neck, downing him.

It appeared that the magic contract invoked by Negi has been cut, judging by the loss in speed.

"Chachamaru-san...Please fight me seriously. There's no point to me winning if you go easy on me," Negi said shakily.

"But..." Chachamaru was cut off with a right straight which she blocked. Her usual blank eyes went even more blank. "...I understand." She said robotically. She slapped him away with her right hand.

Exchanges like this occurred for about an hour, an hour that was a bit painful for me to see. I kept wanting to rush in and help, but Negi's pride was on the line, regardless of what age he was.

Negi ended up with the left side of his face swollen and one of the lens of his spectacles cracked. That's not to say the right side of his face was alright. It was bruised from the many hits that Chachamaru dealt.

"...Oi...Come on, boy. Isn't that enough? So you're motivated. I get the point already, ok?" Evangeline looked a bit sheepish at the damage that Negi took.

It was pointless to speak to him at this point, and Negi gave another punch that the robot blocked and countered with a kick to Negi's left side.

The cries of the girl's were heard from where I stood. One could feel the pain that they were in, seeing their teacher like this.

Asuna appeared to try to stop the fight, but Makie-san stood in front of her.

I did not hear much, but I heard the words: "Negi-kun is an adult!"

...That may be right...at this point, a child would've cracked down and started to sob from he pain, but Negi hasn't given up yet. The only other thing that could keep Negi going is an objective that he is trying to reach: His father.

Chachamaru turned her head towards Makie-san and Asuna. She must've been distracted by what Makie-san said, for Evangeline yelled out. "Hey Chachamaru!"

Her focus regained, Chachamaru turned to see Negi give a pitiful punch to her shoulder.

"I...it hit..." Negi muttered as he promptly passed out.

Everyone's jaws were dropped. So was mine. I did not expect Negi to win like this.

Ironically, Fate was on his side.

Makie-san and Asuna ran down with Ako-san following them. As they treated Negi, he woke up.

Evangeline looked at the teacher. "Hmph...I lose, boy. You can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you, like I promised...Ah, and one more thing, you should keep learning that Kung Fu of yours. Everyone needs to have some physical skills. Chinese Kenpou suits someone logical as you."

I smiled at Negi's success and gave him a thumbs up which he gave in return.

"Shirou, let's go," Evangeline began walking towards the cottage.

I chuckled as I followed her.

Good job Negi.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and I saw myself on Library Island. This island contained a vast library of books, so large, that there is a Library Expedition club just for creating maps for the library, as it goes underground.

The lesson was to be held in a clearing on the island. It was a grassy area with surrounding walls.

Nodoka-san, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna were there along with Negi because they were his Pactio partners. Also, Yue-san and Ku Fei were there, too.

"Alright, let's begin," Evangeline said. "First, Shirou, this will be a sort of a lesson for you too. Hey, ermine, draw the pactio circle."

The ermine lifted his head in confusion. "Eh...why?"

"Just do it," The vampire had a dark look.

"Hai Eva-sama!" Chamo-san took out a piece of...chalk and quickly drew a magical rune circle.

"Bouya, Shirou, step in the circle," Evangeline said.

Immediately the four girls that had contracts already started to blush.

"Wait...what?" Setsuna said.

"Eva-chan! What are you doing?!" Asuna cried.

"Wawawa!" Nodoka-san covered her face.

"...Are you two going to kiss?" Konoka asked.

"Huh? N-n-n-no! The way the Pactio is done between two men are different!" Negi started waving his arms in denial.

"The boy is right, so stop thinking of those weird fantasies...sheesh," Evangeline put a hand to her face.

"Alright Shirou, don't mind the four girls, all you have to do is a blood ritual," Negi explained as he pricked his palm. (AN: If there's any objections, just assume that Shirou can still bleed, but his body is slowly becoming swords.)

I nodded as I pricked my palm and stuck out my hand for a handshake. Negi smiled as he took my hand and shook it.

The effect was immediate. A flash of light blinded me, and I could feel...**PAIN**!

**GAH!**

**FIRE...FIRE...fire burning in my body...the metal is burning me!**

It felt like Kiritsugu was opening my magical circuits like he did those years ago.

I grimaced as I tried to hold on, but to no avail. I fell to the floor, landing on one knee.

"Shirou! You alright?" Negi asked.

I put my hand in a thumbs up and shakily smiled. "I'm fine, but is that all?"

"Ah, here," The teacher handed me a card. It was about the size of an index card. It was red on the back with white outlines. When I took a look a the card however, it baffled me.

There was a picture of Saber! ( /po st/1025/saber-triumphan t-excalibur/) [Just separate the spaces]

She was holding Excalibur behind her two-handed as if to make a downwards strike while wearing her trademark blue and silver armor.

Everyone gathered around me to see the card.

"Ne, Shirou, Who's that?" Asuna asked.

"Oooh, she's pretty," Konoka commented.

"She must be an accomplished swordswoman," Setsuna mused.

"Must be strong woman!" Ku Fei said.

"Who's this Shirou?" Evangeline asked.

I looked at her and said, "That's Saber."

Everyone sans Ku Fei and Nodoka-san widened their eyes in recognition.

"You mean...?" Everyone tried to say.

I nodded.

"...Anyways, Shirou, saying 'Adeat' will activate your magical artifact while saying 'Abeat' will dismiss it," Evangeline said. "Try it out."

"Alright," I looked at the card.

Why would Saber be on this card? I expected a picture of me and some sort of weapon or tool.

"Adeat!" I said.

I felt as if something was pulling me and my vision went black.

* * *

"There are no regrets. If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance."

"...a man without fear cannot be wise."

I heard these quotes, and I realized:

These were Saber's.

I opened my eyes that I had not realized were closed.

I viewed a beautiful land. It had clouds that were lulling along by a breeze. The land was a bright green plains that extended far into a horizon where an eternal light shone.

What was this place?

As I contemplated my location, I did not expect to hear the voice I heard, "Shirou..."

I turned around.

There was Saber, in all her glory, with her blue and silver armor adorned on her.

"Saber..."

* * *

**Well...I actually did not expect myself to write this. This just popped in my head.**  
**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet!**


	8. Battle Aura!

**Hi again, enjoy.**  
**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**  
**Well, you'll either like or dislike this chapter, either way, the concept of Shirou's pactio will remain the same, sorry!**  
**Life's tough.**  
**Also, from now on, I'll refer to King Arthur properly with "Altria" not "Arturia".**

* * *

_As I contemplated my location, I did not expect to hear the voice I heard, "Shirou..."_

_I turned around._

_There was Saber, in all her glory, with her blue and silver armor adorned on her._

_"Saber..."_

* * *

_The Saber class, although I called her that, was one of the most powerful classes in the Grail Wars. They are agile and powerful melee warriors adept at swordsmanship. The Saber class usually had the highest levels of attributes. Their class skills included the highest Magic Resistance and Riding, as they were once soldiers._

_Through the dream link I had with her, I realized that Saber was actually Altria Pendragon, the heir of the throne of Britain. She was raised by Sir Ector, who became her foster father. He also trained her the way of the sword._

_Then came the day the king would be chosen. Usually the competition would've been jousting, but the only thing prepared at the place of selection was a naked sword stuck in a stone with a golden inscription on the hilt reading "Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of England." Many knights attempted to remove the sword, but to no avail. As a result, they began setting up an area for jousting. Altria, only an apprentice not qualified for jousting, immediately approached the stone after everyone had left and reached out for the sword without presentation._

_Merlin, the one who left Altria in Ector's care, warned her that if she took hold of the sword, then she would no longer be human. She only nodded, knowing that becoming a king means no longer being human. She had known that fact from the day she was born; she knew a king is someone would kills everyone to protect everyone. (AN: Kinda like an Ally of Justice!) While knowing this fact, the girl feared that fact, but now it would end. When the sword was pulled out, it came out as if it was natural for it to have done so, and the area was filled with light._

_She became something not human in that instant. The king's gender doesn't matter, and no one will care about the king's appearance or even notice it as long as the king acts like a king. Even if anybody did notice the king was female, it would not be an issue if she was a good king. This was how the legend of King Arthur began._

_Many things occurred during her reign, I would dwell upon them, but that is for another story._

_However, Altria's downfall occurred after the Battle of Camlann, where she was gravely injured. She was taken to a holy isle by Sir Bedivere, one of the Round Table Knights. She asks him to dispose of Excalibur by throwing it into the lake. She reflected upon her personal failures, regretting her life as king. Before her last breath, she appealed to the world; in exchange for her services as a Heroic Spirit, she asked to be given an opportunity to seek the Holy Grail to save her country._

_That was how Altria Pendragon became involved in the Holy Grail War. (credit to wiki for backstory)_

* * *

"Shirou, how have you been?" Saber asked me with a smile on her face.

"I guess I've been fine, but where are we?" I asked.

Saber looked up at the sky wistfully. "You don't know where we are? Well let me tell you."

"We're in Avalon."

I widened my eyes. This was the place where Saber went to after she died.

**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**, is the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia that she seeked. It was said to have been made by fairies, as it would grant potent healing for the holder as well as being an absolute shield. Also, its true function as a Noble Phantasm is an "absolute defense" that completely shields its user in the domain of fairies. The protection is a world completely separate from the regular world. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, transliners from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension. It is on the level of true magic, an actual true magic in itself, that transcends all magecraft, and not even the Five Magics can overcome the barrier. (taken from wiki)

"Wait, how did I get in here?" I asked, wondering how I bypassed the absolute defense.

"Well..." Saber began scratching her cheek sheepishly. "I felt a strong pull from outside, and I decided to pull the puller, pardon my language. The only reason that you could've entered Avalon is because you still have the sheathe inside you, although it isn't working as effectively as it should."

I nodded. It made sense since I still contained the scabbard within me.

"Shirou, anyways, what is going on?" Saber asked a bit bluntly.

I chuckled. "Sit down Saber, this'll be a long story."

I began to tell her the tale of my current life in Mahora.

After I was done, Saber had a calculative look on her face. She must've been thinking about the Pactio that I had with Negi, and what the artifact could've been.

"I believe Fate has given us a great opportunity," Saber commented as she stood up.

"Huh?"

"Well, obviously, I can't leave Avalon, as I am dead, but Fate has given us this chance to have a farewell. We didn't have one back when I sacrificed myself, correct? Come on Shirou, slow-headedness is the enemy," Saber chuckled at her own joke.

I looked down at that statement. I knew that Saber couldn't come back, no matter how much I wished it, but I just had to take this chance to say goodbye, once and for all.

"Yeah Saber, let's have a last farewell," I said as I stood up and stuck out my hand for a handshake.

"Heh, although I'm not one for long goodbyes," Saber moved past my handshake and embraced me. "I should at least be able to do this."

"Goodbye, Shirou Emiya, Son of Kiritsugu Emiya, Renewed Ally of Justice, and most of all...my treasured friend," She whispered into my ear.

"Likewise, sayonara Saber, Altria Pendragon, Leader of the Knights of the Round Table, King of Knights, and my partner," At this point I began crying, my pent up emotions of the loss of Saber were released.

My vision began changing as I was being teleported back to the real world, but before I left, I saw Saber, no Altria's teared up face with a smile.

* * *

As I realized I was back in the real world, I still felt Saber's embrace. Rubbing my tears, I took a moment to reorient myself, and found myself staring in the eyes of many astonished people.

"Um...guys? What happened?" I asked.

"Right when you activated your artifact card, you were surrounded by some magical force and teleported and now you're back! What happened?" Evangeline asked with a worried face.

I was just about to answer the question when the Pactio card in my hand began to shine. I noticed that Negi's copy began to shine, too.

The card changed, instead of just Saber, it had me and Saber depicted on it. I was standing with my back towards the front while Saber stood in front of me with Excalibur in a protective stance.

"Uooh! The card changed! How is this possible!" Negi exclaimed, obviously excited with the outcome.

"Look, Shirou-sensei is on the card," Asuna pointed out.

"Cool!" Konoka said.

"Saber is still there," Setsuna commented.

"You still didn't tell me what happened!" Evangeline began to stomp her foot angrily.

"I'm sorry Evangeline, something...personal happened. I'd rather not talk about it," I apologized as gently as I could.

She stared at me for a moment, but she quickly turned around and crossed her arms. "Alright, but I want to see what will happen if you activate the card now. It's not like I care though!" She said in a very Rin-like manner.

Asuna muttered, "Very tsundere, Eva-chan."

"Very much like you, Aneki!" Chamo fired.

"Urusai!" She stepped on Chamo.

"GAHHH! I'M SORRY NEE-SAN!"

I sweatdropped at their antics at Evangeline's misfortune. "Alright alright, I've got nothing to lose. It's not like I'll just disappear again."

"**Adeat!**"

The card disappeared with a flash of light, and I suddenly felt a boost of energy.

'What is this?' I thought. 'It feels like I've gotten stronger in both magic and physical power.'

***This is the ability of your Pactio card, Shirou.***

'Saber!'

***I'm sorry Shirou, this is just a persona of me for the purpose of explaining the artifact.***

'...alright.' I thought with a little bit of sorrow.

***This artifact grants the power of having a battle aura of "King Arthur", granting the enchanted the same abilities as "King Arthur"(AN: I'll be using Saber's stats when she was with Kiritsugu.).***

'To what extent am I given abilities of King Arthur?'

***You are granted the stat parameters of "King Arthur", which could lower or raise your personal stats. You also gain the class skills of "King Arthur" as well as "King Arthur"'s personal skills.***

'Alright, but how will people perceive me? Will I appear different?'

***Your appearance may slightly change, but others will see "King Arthur" as if "King Arthur was a guardian angel. (AN: That was a sucky explanation, but think of it as Susano-o or an afterimage of Shirou except its replaced with Saber. Think of it as Persona 4).***

I thought about this "battle aura", and then I realized: Maybe I could use...

***On a side note, the Noble Phantasms of "King Arthur" are able to be used at their full power, but Excalibur is sealed, as it is too powerful.***

'How do I use it?' I asked.

***Excalibur can only be used at its full power when two conditions are met: The battle must be an honorable one. The enemy must be more powerful than yourself. If these conditions aren't met, then Invisible Air will be passively placed over Excalibur, even if Prana Burst is used.***

That seemed like a reasonable prerequisite. After all, I wasn't going to use Excalibur unless I had to anyways.

***One last thing, when utlizing the Pactio card artifact, you'll gain some armor similar to "King Arthur" which can be canceled by dismaterialzing the prana that it was created from. Now with that, the explanation for the battle aura of "King Arthur" has been completed.***

The explanation done, I looked down at my newly obtained armor. It really was similar to Saber's since it was silver and blue. (Look up Fate/prototype Saber)

The armor that I had on was the materialization of the prana, but it was still impressive and functioned as a super powered armor that could block melee attacks.

I looked at my left hand which held the sealed Excalibur. Invisible Air was being used, so the actual shape, length, and width of the sword couldn't be seen. I do remember Saber telling me that she could use Prana Burst by releasing Invisible Air for a burst of speed or even an attack.

I propped the weapon on my shoulder as I looked at everyone, whose jaws were slackjawed this time.

"W-w-what is that!" Asuna yelled.

"It appears he has a weapon of some sort," Setsuna said, pointing towards Excalibur.

"Whoa! He looks like a knight! His eye color changed to green and his hair turned blond and long!" Konoka said with a shine in her eyes.

"He feels even more stronger than before aru!" Ku Fei said.

"I agree, Shirou's magic signature feels more potent than before!" Negi said.

"Shirou, I see...I see a girl in the same stance as you, like she's an aura..." Evangeline observed.

"Well...this is my artifact: **The Battle Aura of "King Arthur"**," I said. "Is the aura doing the same thing as I am?"

A nod was all that I needed to confirm my thoughts.

"Alright Shirou, that's all I need to see for now; I'll test you myself in the resort at a later time," Evangeline said. "After all, this lesson is for the boy."

"Abeat," I muttered and the persona that I summoned now disappeared; the Pactio card was in my hands again.

"Alright, bouya, use the contract for 180 seconds, and Shirou can demonstrate how the use of the contract can boost your magic power." Evangeline commanded.

"**Invoke the contract for 180 seconds for Ministra Negi Konoka Konoe, Nodoka Miyazaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and Shirou Emiya!**" Negi chanted while holding the Pactio cards and the large staff.

Suddenly, I felt a boost of power. It was a great boost of power. Although I felt only a slight twang at the activation, Konoka, Nodoka-san, and Asuna began to blush a bit from surprise. The boost could be a bit overwhelming, after all.

"Next, Shirou, fire your strongest spell over there," Evangeline pointed away from the group. "Don't worry, I've placed a barrier, but we'll get out of your way."

That was a signal for Negi, Setsuna, and Evangeline to grab who they could and move to the top of a rampart close by.

When they were gone, I closed my eyes and began my incantation.

_**I am the bone of my sword**_

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood**_

_**I have created over a thousand blades**_

_**But I now ask for these blade to come together**_

_**Spirits of the sword and spirits of the forge assist me!**_

_**Vulcan's Lance!**_

I held up my arms in a throwing position, and a gigantic sword formed above me, sheening with energy.

I threw the lance, and it sped off at a high speed, only to crash into the barrier that Evangeline had placed. Magical energy began to crackle from the two opposing forces, and the sword pierced through the barrier. However, the barrier was intact, fortunately for Evangeline.

Breathing heavily, I laid back on the ground. Who knew that that boost of power could give my attack enough piercing power to pass through a magical barrier?

Evangeline walked up to me. "Well, that was a new spell Shirou. **Vulcan's Lance**? Nice name. It's got some impressive piercing power."

A weak smile was all I could give as I concentrated on getting up. Negi was watching me with awe, most likely impressed by the large-scale attack.

"Bouya, cancel the contract for Shirou now, we'll get on with what you have to do," Evangeline said.

The boost of power that Negi was channeling to me now left, and I felt a bit more tired than before. I decided to sit against a tree while I saw Negi training.

"Let's move on, expand the anti-material shield onto everyone at full power!"

"Hai!"

"Next! Expand the anti-magic shield at full power!"

"Ok!"

At this point, the magic being channeled into the four girls was flickering brightly; it was a large amount. Negi was struggling to keep the flow going.

"After holding that for three minutes, fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the North! You've already seen the barrier, so don't hold back!"

Negi grimaced. It must be hard for him to keep up that kind of control at that output. "O...ok!"

"**199 Spirits of Light! Gather unto me and strike at my enemy!**" Negi gasped, sweating quite a bit.

An impressive display of lights burst from Negi's hand which dispelled at the barrier, creating shimmering effects.

"It's beautiful..." Nodoka-san commented.

"Just like fireworks!" Konoka said.

Asuna and Setsuna could merely sweatdrop.

"Auu?"

Everyone and I moved our attention towards Negi, who was wobbling back and forth from exhaustion; all of that magic he used must've been too much for him. He promptly fainted on the ground, landing facefirst.

"Hmph," Evangeline gave a condescending look towards the child. "This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that. He may have inherited incredible magical power, but it's a wasted gift."

"Hey, hey Evangeline-san! Aren't you being too hard on him? Aniki is only ten years old!" Chamo asked. "He used up more magic energy by invoking five contracts for three minutes and firing 199 magic arrows than he did fighting during the school trip! It's only natural that he'd pass out, any ordinary mage would if he had to-" He would've continued his rant, but Evangeline cut him off.

"**Silence, you lower life form! Do you think I'll just be satisfied with just any ordinary mage? You want me to cook you up and eat you?**" Evangeline stared the ermine down with a dark look. "He should have been prepared for this and more when he asked me to be his master. Don't think I'll let him get by with just any half-assed training!"

Evangeline proceeded to stand in a commanding stance. "Listen up, boy! Excuses and tears aren't going to work on me! If you make the slightest complaint...I'll drink you blood to the last drop! Don't forget it!"

Negi, who recovered enough to stand up, said, "Hai! I'm counting on you, Evangeline-san!"

Evangeline, who was usually a bit sadistic, got flustered for a moment. It looked like her attempts at scaring Negi didn't work. "C...call me Master."

"Y-yes master! B...by the way...If I wanted to defeat a dragon, how long do you think I should train?" Negi asked with a clench of his fist.

Immediately Evangeline appeared in front of Negi. "...Say that again."

"I said 'If I wanted to defeat a dragon...'"

"Hoho..a dragon, huh?"

"YES!"

"**ARE YOU SOME KIND OF MORON!?**" Evangeline punched Negi in the left cheek, as if doing tsukkommi.

At this point I had gotten up, moved towards the others, and continued to watch the interaction between master and apprentice.

"Who would fight a dragon in 21st century Japan!? If you've got time to spout nonsense, use it to learn even one more spell!" Chachamaru moved towards the two to try and separate them, and Asuna heard the argument.

"Hey, what's this about a dragon?" Asuna asked Yue-san.

"Um...well...I don't know if you'll believe me, but yesterday..." Yue-san began to tell how she, Nodoka-san, and Negi went to Library Island and discovered a dragon while trying to follow a map that Eishun-san had given Negi.

After the tale was told, Asuna had a blank look on her face. Moments passed, and she turned away from Negi, staring off into the distance.

"Well, that's enough for today. Class is dismissed!" Evangeline announced.

Negi nodded and began to greet the one's who were leaving goodbye. He then approached Asuna, who was still staring in the distance.

A long story short, they had a falling out and Asuna hit Negi, running away in the process. Now only Setsuna and Konoka were still here.

"...Sheesh...what kind of idiocy are you brats up to now?" Evangeline said to the avail of Negi's protesting. "I've got something to talk about with you and Konoka Konoe, boy. Stop by my place on your way back."

* * *

As we walked home, yes I consider Evangeline's cottage as a second home of sorts, Setsuna showed me how to use Shundou.

"It's all in the amount of ki you expel through your feet as you go Shirou. Just be careful, if there's anything in your way, you'll crash into it, and it'll probably hurt a lot." Setsuna had said.

I tried it, and I was surprised at how much ground you can take with one step! However, it was disorienting, and I managed to crash a lot.

"Don't worry Shirou, you'll get the hang of it," Setsuna said to me when she helped me up.

* * *

We were finally in the cottage, and Evangeline put on glasses and drew on a blackboard in the dining room for a lecture of some sorts.

"You two have very high levels of magical power. You should consider yourselves lucky to be so gifted. It's not the sort of thing you can get easily through pure training. However! All that means that you are giant tanks of energy! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, DAMMIT!" Evangeline yelled out cutely.

Currently, Negi was tracing the floorboards with his finger while crying, and Konoka was comforting him.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP MOPING BRAT!" Evangeline yelled again.

"Uuuu...but Asuna-san..." Negi sorrowfully let out.

"Hmph...any conflict between you two gives me a good feeling...since it was the combination of you and Asuna that put me through so many hardships," Evangeline smirked which caused Negi to whimper a bit more.

Evangeline appeared to have remembered something. "Oh yeah, Konoka, I have a message for you from Eishun: Now that you know the truth, if it is your wish...he would like me to teach you all about magic. Certainly, with your power...you could aim to become a Magister Magi."

With everyone's attention again, Evangeline said, "In order to decide the direction of your training from now on...I'm going to let you choose your own combat style. From the battle during the school trip, I have thought of two paths you should pursue. Let me simplify things for you."

* * *

**The "Wizard" Style**

Leaving your defense almost entirely up to your disciples, you would use strong spells from the back line. It's a pretty stable style.

**The "Magic Swordsman" Style**

To supplement your magic, you would train your body so you could fight alongside your disciples in the front line, you would also use spells with an emphasis on speed. It's a freeform style capable of change.

* * *

"Got it memorized? There are advantages and disadvantages to each. Personally, I think the "Wizare" style suits a clever person like you," Evangeline explained. "If Shirou was a Magister Magi, which he's not because of his circumstances, he'd be a magic swordsman all the way; he utilizes melee weapons. Heck, his whole affinity is swords!"

"What style did the 'Thousand Master' use?" Negi asked.

The vampire smirked. "His style was of a 'Magic Swordsman'. He was strong to the exten that he didn't need any disciples, although he did have some in the end."

Negi stood there for a moment, for his face was contemplating between the two.

"Well, you can think about it for a while. Konoka, I have more details for you. Come downstairs," Evangeline gestured towards the stairs.

Konoka quickly followed her and left Negi, me and Setsuna in the dining room.

"Ah, well, I think I'm going to go meditate now, bye guys!" I greeted as I stepped towards the stairs to the basement, so I could test out the battle aura.(AN: I'm not really going to show what he does in training with the battle aura unless it's a flashback, but he'll eventually be able to utilize Saber's battle style like she did in Fate/Zero)

However, before I went into a resort, I heard another loud "IDIOT!" with the same voice as I heard a couple of weeks ago.

Could it be?

...Nah it couldn't be.

* * *

**PACTIO CARD WITH NEGI SPRINGFIELD**

Spirit: King Arthur

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: D

N. Phantasm: A+

**Class skills:**

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: A

**Personal skills:**

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Prana Burst: A

**Noble Phantasms:**

Avalon: Barrier: EX

Excalibur: Anti-Fortress: A++

Invisible Air: Anti-Unit: C

For more info. check Type Moon wikia and search Saber, you can see the servant stats there with links to more information about them.

(AN: Lol is this too strong? If it is, I could just remove the Class skills, taking away the high Magic Resistance Shirou would get.)

* * *

**Well, the idea for the pactio came from the reviewer "Starter", but the concept was adjusted a bit.**  
**The incantation for Vulcan's Lance uses the first three lines of UBW, but the rest was created by me.**  
**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Anybody that catches the cameo quote gets a pixelated cookie!**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet! (I'm not going to stop asking this till I'm done with this story, so if you want results, promote this story!)**  
**Also, for a potential third pactio(since there has to be one involving Archer), which character should I use: Gilgamesh or True Assassin?**  
**Review or pm.**  
**Final note: When Shirou did the pactio, his magic circuits were forcefully opened to his full potential or what Shirou could've been if he learned magecraft at a young age. If he had 36 before, now he has about double that, around 72 without the artifact activated. The Mana stat "A" really just makes Shirou's od more potent.**


	9. Author's note

**Ok guys:**

**I realize how poor the quality of the story. It's unrefined, and I created it blindly. I also left out some key points from the Nasuverse. **

**The point is, I'm going to rewrite the WHOLE story. It may take a while, because of school, videogames, etc., but I will rewrite it eventually. Expect to see another Author's Note when I post it.**

**I guess that's why I call myself TheDilettante.**


	10. REWRITE UP

**The rewrite has been made. Check my profile.**


End file.
